


To fly or to fall

by Ksfly180



Series: The veil [3]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, Wesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: 3rd in the veil seriesQuestions are asked, answers are sought.  The truth will come out.  And they will have to decide on their future.  What makes a family?  And is theirs worth fighting for?





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth

 

CHAPTER 1

 

I'm probably over thinking it all.  It's understandable to be weary.  After all, Hadrian killed Adalind.  Not that it bothers me that she's dead.  I never cared for her.  And its not that he killed her.  He's killed before and it's never bothered me before.  So why does it bother me now?

 

I set my cup down with a click.  My hands tremble.  I have to be calm.  I have to be strong.  I can't let the others see that I'm unnerved.  I am the leading matron, they all look to me for guidance.  I must remain calm.

 

They're all tense enough.  Each of them as shocked as I am.  Thankfully none of them have made a fuss.  They held themselves well and have stayed out of the way.   I suppose it's because they don't want to earn his wrath.  Especially with how calmly he cast the curse.  

 

And that's the issue.  That isn't an easy curse.  It's difficult and exhausting and requires an entire woged coven and it may not even work completely.  It takes a very delicately laid circle of ruins to channel It.  Not just a rough circle of salt.  It takes hours of chanting and channeling power to fuel the curse.  But Hadrian set it up and cast the curse with a partial woge and he never touched the power of the coven.  

 

It shouldn't be possible.  That curse is difficult for a reason.  And he cast it like it was nothing.  Like it had no effect on him to do it.  As if it took next to no energy.  As if such a powerful curse was no different than a woge.  It should never be that easy to cast!

 

He was already exhausted from the potions effects that he pulled from Sean.  I have no idea how he managed that but I am grateful.  He shouldn't have been able to move for a day just from that.  And the curse takes so much out of you that it usually knocks the coven out for days.  At least he should've been exhausted.  But instead he acted as if it didn't even affect him.

 

I sit down quickly before my knees give out.  I need to think this through.  I've never heard of anyone that powerful.  No one in all our written history can compare to that boy.  So how did he become so powerful?  It can't be the addition of royal blood.  Such a thing has happened before.  The halfbreed was killed while barely an adult and without any heirs but he did exist.  

 

And children of halfbloods are weak.  That's a known fact.  Even when the halfbreed men get full hexens pregnant, the child is never as powerful as the mother.  It's why there is such a stigma against half-breeds.  They just aren't worth the trouble.  They don't have the power to contribute to a coven.  No one wants the liability they represent.  

 

I remember Joselyn.  She came from a good pedigree, equal to my own.  But she was no great power.  Her abilities were average to any other hexen.  There was nothing exceptional about her.  So how is her son so powerful? 

 

Unless...  

 

Joselyn was sweet and mild tempered with a sassy streak and pleasant humor.  She was small and slender and would've never survived in a traditional coven.  It's why I snatched her up.  She wanted to help others, so compassionate.  I still don't understand how she came out so gentle, I knew her mother well, but it worked in my favor.

 

Sean loved her.  He was smitten from the moment they met.  And she sent sweet smiles his way from that moment on.  My shy boy took months before he worked up the nerve to talk to her.  And she liked him so much too.  I didn't have to push either of them too hard.  They just seemed to complete each other.  And she made Sean so happy.  I had never seen him so happy as he was when he was with her.  And to be honest, I've not seen so happy since.  Though he is getting much better now that he has his son back.

 

I was proud when they conceived.  I knew the child wouldn't be very powerful but Sean's royal blood would protect them from the stigma of being born of a halfbreed.  And I could set up a good match for the child.  It would only take a couple generations for their powers to be up to my level and that's okay.  I accepted that when I had my son.  So long as we're careful to choose the right hexens then my son's half-breed blood will be bred out quick enough.

 

None of this explains his son.  Unless...  But it's preposterous.  Sean would know.  If nothing else then he would know.  A parent always knows.  And he was so certain from day one.  He has never doubted.  And that's a bit odd.

 

When he called me I thought he had gone mad.  To say that Joselyn's child was alive and found in his own territory.  It's insane!  No one would believe such a claim.  There would have been hints and rumors long before now.  There should've been something.  But there never was even the faintest rumor.

 

I listened to his rambling and tried to piece it all together.  It wasnt easy.  His words came too fast and what he was claiming was so far out there.  Even if his child survived, where has the boy been all these years?  How did the boy get into Sean's canton?  Who kept him prisioner to the point that no one even knew such a child existed?

 

And I did ask around.  With what Sean was able to tell me I spoke with old friends in the laufer.  They knew nothing of any such child.  They have spies in every royal house and none of them are keeping a child prisioner.  Not a one.  And i trust the information I gathered.

 

So when I arrived in the territory with four young hexens at my back, I was ready for anything.  I was ready to welcome a grandson or scream imposter.  I was ready to help protect my son's lost heir or fight off a manipulative enemy.  I was ready for anything, but i held out little hope.

 

Still, Sean pulled me into his room to talk.  He told me of the boy, how he had been found and a brief description of his protector.  He told me of what little more the boy has admitted too.  He told me of the boys desire to help others, so like his mother.  And I started to believe it to.

 

He showed me the boys journals.  The ones with drawings of Wesen and information that would be relevant to heal them.  He showed me the journal labeled potions.  He even let me see a few samples of what the boy has brewed.  It was all beyond impressive.

 

It painted a picture of a tortured boy who only wants to help others.  A boy that is eagar to please and desperate for affection.  A boy that never had an adult, or anyone, that he could trust but he wants that.  A child who is desperate for a family.  Found by a man who never moved on from the loss of his child.

 

I wondered if that was the reason.  I wondered if it was their desperate desire for family that linked them.  And its possible.  It's entirely possible that they latched onto each other.  Its also possible that the boys powers have bound them closer.  Especially if he's half as powerful as Sean claimed.  

 

Either way, Sean claimed the boy and I wasn't going to argue.  No one else was missing a child.  No one else would have cared to take in the boy.  And if he is so powerful as Sean says them it can only be a good thing.  The boy will be a boon to our bloodline.  He will be a blessing.  And no one needs to know if it's not true.

 

Then the boy came home and power slammed through the apartment.   It was such a strong hit that both Sean and I fell.  I thought we were under attack.  But then Sean screams the boys name and struggles to race out there.  I try to stop him because there is no way I'm fighting that power for some kid he found.

 

Only the power came from the boy.  And the boy immediately pulled back.  Not completely, not until Sean told him too.  But he obeyed and even looked embarrassed by his actions.  He even seemed unaware of what exactly he did.  But he responded so well to Sean and in that moment I could see the connection.  In that moment it only made sense that this child is Sean's. 

 

I've ignored all the discrepancies.  Like how the boys eyes are such a startling shade of emerald while both Sean's and Joselyn's eyes were much lighter.  I ignored how the soft lines of his face are so different to the sharper edges of his parents.  How his hair is black while neither parents hair is so darkly colored.  Genetics can come out different than you would expect.  

 

Any differences in appearance I simply shrugged off.  Any time I would look at him and wonder, I just pushed it away.  From the moment he blushed and ducked his head shyly while calling me grandmother.  My heart just melted at the sight.  And nothing else mattered.  He was so obviously my grandson and no one who met him would think different.

 

But could that be the problem?  Could meeting him have changed my thoughts so drastically?  I was still skeptical when Sean was telling me about him.  So why did my opinion change after meeting him?  I never saw him cast any spell.  But considering what he has already done, would I have noticed?

 

And didnt he do something similar before?  Didn't he, with only a partial woge, command a hundjager to obey his order?  And didn't the hundjager do so with no notice of any other commands issued by his king.  And when they reached the hotel, didn't the hundjager remain catatonic?  Didn't they have to put him down?

 

Could the boy be unaware of what he's doing?  He does seem somewhat clueless to the effect his power has on others.  Could it be that he wants so desperately for a family that he is unconsciously binding us to believe it too?  It would explain why even Frederick believes it.  If the boy believes it to be true and his power is making it true.  

 

And hasn't he been changing?  His hair isn't as dark, now it's more of a dark brown.  But I know it was black when I first met him.  And he's grown taller.  That could be due to him getting regular meals and learning to build up muscle.  I imagine in a few more years he'll have a similar frame to Sean.  That seems to be where he's going.  One could argue it's just because hes a growing boy.

 

But I have a picture of their first Christmas.  The tree decorated in gold and white.  The boy, just a slim pale thing curled into himself.  So unsure as he smiles for the photo next to a proudly beaming Sean.  It could be simply that he has changed as he has grown.  It could be natural.  But what if it's not?

 

The timer chimes on the counter.  Time to stir the potion.  It's a simple one.  An average potion to stop conception.  Because with the power rolling around upstairs there will definitely be babies unless something is done.  This is just if they need it.  Just on case Sean orders it.  And he most likely will.  That son of mine doesn't want children.  I know, I've been trying to fix that for years.  But Hadrian will most like be proud of more babies.

 

Should I be proud or worried?  And Sean is bound into the coven with Hadrian.  I've never heard of such a thing before.  Why in the world would two Zauberbeist want to share a coven?  Could it have been a trap?  Could it be a way to control Sean?  Could it be a way to control royal blood?

 

But the boy is so sweet.  Isn't he?  Hasn't he so eagerly wanted to learn to help others?  Hasn't he been quick to apologize when he realizes his power has scared others?  Doeznt he scoff and grumble about the darker curses and tranks?  

 

So why did he cast this one?

 

That's the question.  That's what's thrown us all for a loop.  Because if he can cast such a curse with ease then what else will he do?  It's clear that his power holds no limit but the one he gives himself.  So what all is he willing to do?  How far is he willing to go?  

 

I need to know more.  I need to know where he came from.  I need to know where he was held prisioner.  I need answers.  And I'll not find them here.  No, I won't find them here.  I'll have to leave.  

 

I can pass the clinic to Hannah Buckley of the Lawder coven.  She's an obgyn and her license should come through any day now.  She had to jump through a lot of hoops since arriving, medical degrees don't cross international borders easily.  But she's worked so hard to get everything in order.  Yes, she can handle my appointments until I get back.

 

I'll leave now, before the boys wake for the day.  I'll talk to the hexens first to be sure they're settled.  It won't do to have them panicking while I'm gone.  And I'll write a note for Sean.  If I wait for him to wake them he'll ask too many questions.  I'm not sure he would believe any lie I tell.  And I can't risk tipping off the boy, not if my suspicion is right.  I hope for Sean's sake that I'm wrong.  But as I always say, plan for the worst so you're never surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean

 

CHAPTER 2

 

I wake weak and sore.  My mouth is dry and my head pounds.  My arms and legs are like lead weights.  Bright mid day light floods in from the balcony, far too bright.  What happened?

 

A head of black hair rests on my shoulder.  Another dark brown curled against her back.  I look the other way to see pale blond and soft features.  Behind her is a strong figure and long curly ruby red hair.  

 

Then it all comes back to me.  Adalind.  The trank in my coffee.  Nick driving us back here.  The heat.  The lust.

 

Damn, Nick saw that.  We had been getting so close.  We've worked so well together.  He was finally starting to trust me.  He was finally opening up to me.  And now he will back off embarrassed.  Damn!

 

I'll have to think of some way to punish Adalind.  That arrogant bitch!  I know exactly what she was trying to do.  She wanted her place at my side.  The one she had before she betrayed me.  She wants to feel important again.  She wants a piece of what we have here.  

 

And she tried to go the traditional route to get it.  Hexens are always using tranks and treachery to get their way.  They fight and manipulate their way into a seat of power.  Its the hexen way.  Its all she knows to do because thats how its always done.  And she failed.  Quite an embarrassment to her.  

 

There's also the matter of how it failed.  How in the world did Hadrian pull the potion into himself?  I never felt a thing.  So how did he know?  

 

It must be the shared blood!  We're linked now.  We share a connection with each other and the coven.  Perhaps I've been tapping into his power instead of the hexens.  If so, the link may have been open for him to feel the trank I ingested.  And he would naturally seek to help me.  Yes, that's what happened.

 

So now what?  I took four hexens to my bed.  I think Hadrian did as well.  That's eight hexens to concieve.  I'll ask mother to brew the trank if she hasn't already.  She knows that I insist on it so she probably already has it.

 

Should I insist on it?  My situation is much different now to what it's been.  With my son at my side, there is no one who could challenge us.  Father has tightened his hold on Eric, finally.  And Eric is finally weary enough to stay back.  Still cautious after what Hadrian did when they came here.  It may be safe to have a child now.  

 

But should I?  I already have Hadrian.  Should I have another?  He said he wants me to be happy.  I know he means it.  He said he's okay if I want to find love.  I don't love these hexens.  Should that even matter?  

 

No, if I have a child it must be my decision.  So do I want another child?  The answer is yes.  Yes, I want a child.  I want to be a father from the moment the child swells in it's mothers womb.  I want all of the firsts.  I want the first moment, the first smile, the first word.  I want it all.  And I can finally have that now.  I can finally have the chance to be a father.  I can finally be happy.

 

It's a relief.  A swelling of pride.  A moment of bliss.  I'm going to be a father!  I'll finally be able to hold my child.  To watch them grow.  To have the family I've always wanted.  Hadrian will understand.  He desires the same thing.  So yes, I will have a child!

 

There's a pained groan on my left.  Nina tries to hide her face further into my chest.  Carmen curses and pulls the blanket over her head.  Another groan sounds from my right.  Shannon rolls over only to shout a curse at the bright light and pull a pillow over her face.  Her breasts tighten in the cold air.  She is beautiful.  A bit too much like Joselyn at times, but beautiful.  They all are beautiful.  And their children will be beautiful too.

 

It takes a half hour to get everyone up and mobile.  Somewhat, at least.  We make it downstairs with a lot of groaning and cursing.  I'm not even going to ask where the sunglasses came from.  It's a bit like having a hangover.  If a hangover can also make your joints ache and your whole body feel weak and bruised.

 

The sitting room is filled with equally pained hexens.  There's Anya, Irisa, Darcy, and Nora curled in the far seating area.  But theres also Josie and Madeline curled up in a seat together.  I thought they were a couple.  How did they get involved?

 

Carmen and Nina both fall onto the nearest couch.  Miserable moans escape them both.  Shannon goes to curl up with Darcy and Nora.  They both turn to snuggle against her while she tries to pretend to be less affected.  Amelia stumbles to a chair and collapses into it with a groan.

 

There's humming coming from the kitchen.  I glance over to see Hadrians bare back at the stove.  The multitude of scars are fading, but I doubt they will ever go away completely.  I move stiffly towards him.  

 

The stools are not nearly comfortable enough.  Still, I sit and lean heavy on the counter to watch him cook.  By the slightly sweet smell I'm going to guess pancakes.  But theres also a slight meaty smell coming from a clear pan in the oven.  A breakfast casserole?

 

He turns with a smile, bright and glowing and pleased.  His voice teasing, "I was worried that I would have to come check on you.  How are you feeling?"

 

I moan miserably to his amusement.  It's enough to make me straighten a bit and answer, "I feel like a siegbarste used me for a punching bag."

 

He frowns worridly so I add, "It's a bit like a painful hangover.  Probably because I drank nearly a whole cup with the trank when most react after the first sip."

 

His lips twist in anger and he nods, "Yeah, that was a real bitch move.  I can't believe she tried to date rape you at the precinct.  She had balls, I'll give her that.  But she was a dangerous threat."

 

I nod along.  Yes it was ballsy and yes she is a threat.  I'll take care of it.  No need to worry him about that.  So instead I ask what happened to him.  He tells me.  With a lot of blushing.  

 

When I ask about Josie and Madeline he ducks his head further.  Then he explains how they showed up after I did and asked him if he would take them too because they've been together a few years and want to start a family.  He said he only agreed after they both swore that he would still be allowed to be involved with the kids.  He worried that they would take the kids and leave.  But they both promised and reminded him that the coven is an until death commitment.

 

When I ask where his grandmother is, he shrugs and points to an envelope on the counter.  He goes back to cooking as I read it.  It's an oddly worded letter.  She says that something came up and she needs to leave for a while.  It says that she shouldn't be gone more than a couple months.  It doesn't really give an explaination.  Maybe she went after Adalind.  I hope not.  But I'll deal with it later.

 

It takes a lot of prodding to get the hexens into the dining room.  They groan and complain and moan miserably.  Thank goodness it's Saturday or we would all be in trouble.  And at least the dining room is darker once we close the curtains.  That seems to help them all a bit.

 

Hadrian dishes up the food with a smile.  How in the world is he so unaffected?  Shouldn't he be miserable too?  But no, he just smiles and hums and passes out breakfast like it's nothing.  There's also orange juice and coffee on the table.  And the food is good.  The pancakes are soft and fluffy, the casserole is hearty with sausage and peppers and potato bits.

 

By the end of the meal were all much better.  No more hunched shoulders or miserable grumbling.  The glasses come off and there's conversation.  Slow at first but more lively now.  Plenty of smiles and teasing and laughter.  Its a good rejuvenating meal.

 

Carmen asks about the trank.  It quiets the others who dart questioning looks at Hadrian and me.  He gives a questioning look as well.  I sip at my coffee and ask if mother left any brews in the fridge.  He nods that yes, there's a container of something grey and cloudy without a label.  

 

I explain, "It's a very common trank to ensure that a woman doesn't concieve.  It's easy to make and doesn't cause any damage.  In fact, it's healthier than the birth control pills and shots that the Kershite use.  So it's a favorite of hexens especially."

 

He looks thoughtful, "So who all is going to take it?"

 

There's a tension in his shoulders.  I wonder what he's worrying over now.  But I address the question, "I propose we let them decide for themselves if they want to take it or not."

 

He relaxes at that.  Maybe he thought I would insist they all take it.  So I turn to them and ask who would like a cup of the trank.  Carmen and Nina both request one.  Hadrian goes to retrieve the trank and pour it up into cups for each.  Irisa also asks for a cup.  She ducks her head and is quiet but she does ask.  So Hadrian passes one to her.  When everyone else refuses he returns the container to the fridge.

 

So, I will need to watch Amelia and Shannon.  Hadrian will need to watch Darcy, Nora, and Anya.  I'm not sure how closely he'll watch Josie and Madeline but I'll keep an eye on them too.  Seven hexens.  Seven possible, and likely, babies.  Not to mention the two that he's already expecting from Tara and Evelyn.  We are going to have our hands full.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara

 

CHAPTER 3

 

I left early before they were awake.  I needed the time to think it all out.  Evelyn left with me.  Since its Saturday she doesn't have to work, the benefits of working at a private practice.  And something I wish I had done.  But the hospital makes more money even if the ED keeps me running the whole time.  And when we first moved here we needed the extra money.

 

But now we don't.  We have enough hexens, more than enough really, that I can move to something easier.  I've been thinking of working at a private practice for a while now and with the pregnancy it will be better to work somewhere less stressful.   I discuss it with Evelyn who gives her approval.  She's always been supportive of me so I trust her judgement.

 

We've been friends for a few years now.  It's probably why Elizabeth pulled her to come here.  Because Evelyn doesn't favor traditional covens.  In fact, that's why she left France for great Britain.  She wanted to get away from the pressure of her family to join a coven.  She never liked the way covens work or how people in them behave.  But it's not exactly safe for a hexen outside of a coven.

 

We went to school together and became fast friends. Between studies, classes, and the normal pressures of an unattached hexen we became close.  Together we were able to avoid Grimms and Zauberbeist.  And there were problems with both. But we weathered it all together for four years as we settled together. It was nice, our own home without all the dangers of a coven.

 

Until Elizabeth called out of the blue and said her son had need of strong independent hexenbiest.  Everyone knows about her royal bastard.  Everyone knows how he feels about traditional covens and that he's had four hexens in his territory for years and has never touched them.  Something many are scandalized about.  But it was that that made us comfortable with coming here.

 

Then she tells us what she knows about his reasons.  He found his son.  The child of his wife who died over a decade ago.  She says the young Zauber has an interest in healing and wants hexens who have similar interests.  So we both agreed to come along.  It was getting a bit tense back home anyways since we're both unattached so at least this would give us some protection.

 

Then came that horrible first impression.  We worried that we made a mistake.  He flooded us with his power to the point we all dropped to the floor.  It was almost like a trap.  We were terrified that we were going to be forced to join or die.  We were terrified that we had made a huge mistake.  But at that point we couldnt fight back.

 

Then the bastard Royal came running into the room and the boy changed.  His power pulled back and he looked so startled.  They explained that he was reacting defensively.  And he appoligized several times.  It was clear as day that he hadnt intended to hurt us so we forgave him.  He is just too powerful and doesn't yet know his own strength. He's still learning. So we're okay with it.

 

It also helped that they asked no more of us than we were willing to give. That was one of the first rules they had, that they expect loyalty but not blind obedience.  They welcomed us and treated us so well and we forgot all about our doubts and fears.  And its been wonderful.  We've really bonded with them and I know Evelyn has come to care for Hadrian just as much as I have. He's an easy person to love.

 

It was quite romantic.  Spending mornings with him before my shift as we design and set up the garden. Flirting with him and watching him stumble over his words.  Watching him and Evelyn cooking together.  Watching her flirting with him and him blushing so bashfully.  It was so sweet.  And we agreed soon enough that we were okay sharing him. We both came to care for him and we both were willing to share.

 

It was a joyous surprise when Hadrian came to tell us that he wants to be with us both.  Since we've already discussed it and with him being young, we worried it would take longer to get to this point.  We agreed that we were okay building a coven with him, a family.  And he is an amazing lover, so eagar to learn.  He's surprisingly affectionate and attentive to us both and he hasn't spared a second glance at any other. And he was over the moon when we conceived.

 

So it's quite a slap in the face for him to take so many others to his bed.  It's not his fault.  We agreed on that quickly enough.  He wasn't trying to betray us.  He was trying to protect his father.  Something he has been doing a lot of. So of course he would react to any threat to his father.

 

And Prince Sean couldn't have endured that trank in the middle of a police station. He would've attack at least one of the officers. He wouldn't be able to stop himself. And the trank only really affects the one to drink It so the cops wouldn't understand why he attacked them.   It would've ruined his reputation and caused no end to trouble.  Because that's a strong trank, not one you can endure alone.

 

So no, neither of us are really mad at him for that.  And Elizabeth brewed the trank before she left so it's available. There's no telling where she ran off to either which is stressful.   It's just that we both agree that they won't be made to take it.  Hadrian won't force anyone to do anything.  And he may think that he's supposed to behave this way. Or he may fear ordering them is wrong, traditional.

 

Sean won't do anything to limit Hadrian, he never does. It's not because he fears his son. It's more like he is trying to make up for never saving Hadrian from those that had him. Like if he allows Hadrian to have everything he wants then it will make up for all that He has suffered.  

 

He allows too much and doesn't really give Hadrian any real boundaries.  And its caused a few problems already. It's why Hadrian got addicted to drugs. If Sean had put more restrictions in place then we could've caught it sooner. He fails to warn Hadrian of things when he should. Like how he didn't warn Hadrian when the hexens started arriving. 

 

And that's another ridiculous thing. Why is Elizabeth bringing so many hexens here? A coven is usually six, twelve at most. Any more than that and there are too many risks. And Elizabeth keeps encouraging and pushing Hadrian to have children for the bloodline. She tells him it's his duty. He believes anything anyone tells him so he won't doubt her. He may feel obligated to let them all have his children. 

 

Its an insult to us. For those hexens to have his children when they've done nothing to earn it.  For them to try to move in on our family without earning the right.  It stings at us both.  It's not even that he slept with them because that was potion induced and he really had no choice.  It's just that they will try to use his babies to buy their way closer to him and they have no right.

 

We head over to the spice shop.  Rosalee is still a bit tense around us all but she's better with Evelyn and me.  So when we tell her about the potion and how we have to brew a trank to avoid surprises.  She's sympathetic and quick to gather the supplies.  She even lets us brew the trank in her workroom.

 

It's an easy trank to brew.  It's probably the first trank any hexen is taught.  The ingredients are easy to get and only require time to steep in warm water.  It just takes four hours to complete.  And Rosalee offers up a cooler and thermos for us to take it home in.

 

By the time we get back to the manor the others are up and moving around.  They already had a meal of breakfast for a late lunch.  Hadrian also tells us that they were offered the trank after their meal.  Only the detectives and Irisa took the trank.  That leaves the maids Darcy and Nora as well as the cook Anya to deal with.  

 

We offer to cook supper for everyone since their all tired still.  Hadrian agrees to clean up and air out the bedroom while we look after the hexens.  Sean leaves to speak with the Grimm so now it's just us and the other hexens.  

 

So Evelyn and I make up tea, putting the trank in and adding slices of lemon to hide the taste.  We also bring out some lemon cake, strongly lemony.  They each take one, accepting the reasoning that it's to wash the test of the already taken trank.  Shannon refuses both, choosing instead to drive back to her apartment.  

 

Evelyn and I spend the time talking to the others to keep them distracted.  It works well enough.  They all take the tranks and seem unaware.  I'll just have to get to Shannon later.  Or I may leave her alone.  After all, Prince Sean may want her child.  Well just wait to see.


	4. Chapter 4

July 15th (Tara and Evelyn are 12wks)

 

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 4

 

We got them both a shared appointment.  It's Tara and Evelyn's twelve week appointment and their first ultrasound.  Both already have small rounding bellies, enough for me to hold.  And both have suffered some really bad morning sickness.  Though I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day and night. 

 

Grandmother is still gone.  Dad says she needed to go, some kind of emergency out of the country.  I guess I understand, sometimes things come up.  It must've been bad if she left without telling us.  It must've been very urgent.  And we haven't heard anything from her since then.  Hopefully she's okay.

 

Hannah, who is an obgyn, has taken over grandmother's clinic.  She's been watching over all the clients with Amelia's help.  So far she seems to be doing well.  And Shannon has even joined her to help.  She's a ultrasound tech.  And they agreed to hold Tara and Evelyn's appointments together.  

 

So we get in, the paperwork is already filled out.  Hannah does the checks ups first, Evelyn first, then Tara.  Both are healthy even if their bellies are bigger than they should be.  And Shannon is ready with the ultrasound machine.  

 

Evelyn goes first.  We're both at her side while Shannon sets up.  She pours goop on Evelyn's belly and puts a paper mat in the front of her jeans to collect the gel when she's done.  Then she takes the wide wand and presses it on her.  It's mostly static at first, a screen of snow.  

 

But she fiddles with the dials until a small clear area appears.  Some more twists of nobs shows a small baby.  She moves the wand some and finds two more.  Triplets!  Evelyn is carrying triplets!  Holy crap!

 

I'm still in shock from that when Tara settles in for her turn.  Evelyn cuddles into my side while Shannon moves the wand over Tara's swell.  One little blob.  Then another.  Twins!  Tara's having twins!

 

What am I going to do?  How did this happen?  Five babies!  Triplets and twins.  Holy Hell!  What am I going to do?  How are we going to manage this?  My chest is tight.  I can't breath!

 

Evelyn pulls me close as she and Tara whisper encouragement.  It helps.  I feel everything becoming steady.  I can breath better now.  Okay, we can do this.  We can handle this.  And we're not alone.  We'll have plenty of help.

 

It takes a bit for me to calm.  By the time I'm better Shannon has already cleaned and put away her equipment.  She watches us for a moment before she comments, "I guess you're lucky the others didn't concieve or you would be really overloaded with babies."

 

I grin sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess that was lucky.  Everyone was talking like it was a sure thing but I guess I'm lucky that it wasnt."

 

She smirks, "And it helped that you gave the trank to them all."

 

That's an odd thing to say, she was there when I passed out the potion.  I point that out and she raises an eyebrow questionly.  What is she hinting at?  Evelyn leans back to glare at her.  What am I missing?

 

She just smirks back and says, "There's a reason I don't like lemon."

 

What does lemons have to do with anything?  I look at them all.  There is obviously something I'm missing.  But what?  Does she think I did something?  I left the choice to each hexen.  I disnt make them do anything.

 

Tara sighs and explains, "Evelyn and I knew you wouldn't make them take the trank so we slipped it to them while you were cleaning the bedroom."

 

"What?"  How could they do such a thing?

 

But Evelyn hurries to answer, "We were trying to protect you.  You would've tried your best to care for any and all children you sired but it would be too much.  We didn't want you to be overwhelmed."

 

Tara adds, "We love you.  We just wanted to help.  We knew that you wouldn't want to order them to take it but we worried you were taking on too much."

 

"We're going to have five babies already," Evelyn adds.  "We can always have more later.  We just worry that you're taking on too much too soon."

 

"Yes, you can have more later," Tara buts in.  "We can even discuss another hexen carrying for you.  We just didn't think this was the best time.  And the potion only stops conception, it doesn't abort if you're already carrying."

 

Shannon remains quiet in a very judgemental sort of way.  I worry a bit because I should probably be angry.  But knowing that I'm soon to have five babies, it's very overwhelming.  And they were trying to help.  I don't know if I should be mad or not.  

 

We finish the appointment and get several pictures printed out.  I tell them both I need a little bit of time to think about all this.  At least they're understanding.  And honestly it's a relief.  Still, they did go behind my back.

 

So I stay in dad's office until he comes home.  He listens carefully as I explain.  He even congratulates me about the babies to come.  He helps me work out what happened.  He even says he suspected something like this had happened when the others didn't show up pregnant.

 

He tells me he was worried about so many carrying my child but that he was relieved when they failed to concieve.  He also says he worried about the two he might've had if Tara and Evelyn hadn't acted.  He says he thinks he's ready for one but not yet for two.  

 

He asks how Shannon, Josie, and Madeline  didn't get dosed.  Apparently they never suspected Josie and Madeline so they didn't bother to dose them.  Shannon had suspected them when they put lemon in the tea and avoided the drinks.  Dad was amused at that.  He said he should've know she would be to smart to be tricked like that.

 

At least he seems happy about the baby he's expecting.  I had to ask, because it's something he avoided for so long.  But he seems to be looking forward to it.  I congratulate him on his baby.  I'm glad he's finally getting the chance to be a father from the beginning.  I want him to be happy and I tell him as much.

 

It's nice to have someone to help me work things out.  And its nice to know we have each others backs.  He sits with me on the couch to look over the ultrasound pictures.  The closeups of each do look like little mini babies.  It's amazing to see.  And each picture has a letter next to the baby so we can keep up with them.  

 

Good gracious, I'm going to have five babies.  Where are we going to put them?  Oh crap!  "Where are we going to put them?"

 

Dad laughs, "There's five empty rooms on our floor and seven empty ones upstairs.  Of course well keep them on our floor.  It will probably be best to put them all in one room."

 

So we go upstairs to look into the empty rooms.  Two of them we nix because they are the furthest on each end.  The ones next to my room and on the other side of grandma are nixed because of the layout.  

 

We check the one across from mine and next to the staircase.  It's large and open, especially once we remove the furniture already in there.  So we decide it will be the nursery.  Dad says he wants to help us when we get ready to decorate.  It will be awesome.  And I don't feel even half as overwhelmed as I was before.

 

I talk with Evelyn and Tara.  I tell them I'm more upset that they went behind my back.  I also tell them that what they did was wrong because of how they went about it.  So I tell them they will have to explain to the hexens that they tranked without permission.  They understand and agree.

 

It's easy enough to gather the others since they have rooms upstairs on the third floor.  I get them settled and Tara and Evelyn both stand and address the group.  They apologize and explain that they thought they were protecting me and they didn't mean to hurt anyone.  They tell the others that it was nothing against them, it was just to help me.

 

The others must have suspected something.  They seem more surprised that I made them apologize than that they were given the trank.  So it seems like everyone is okay and hopefully there won't be any hard feelings.  At least I hope not.  

 

I also tell them about the babies.  The pictures are passed around to a lot of congratulations and well wishes.  I can't help but smile.  We're going to be a family!  I'm going to be a father!  It's amazing!  I just hope I don't mess up.


	5. Chapter 5

Sean

 

CHAPTER 5

 

I had just gotten back to my office when the cell phone rang.  Not my regular phone, or my work phone.  This is my Other phone.  The one that only five people have the number to.  The one that has runes carved by my mother on the inside of the backing to protect from tampering.  The one I only rarely use.

 

I check to be sure the blinds are still closed before I answer.  It wouldn't do to speak if someone could ready my lips.  A precaution even though I make sure to speak another language; French, German, even Russian on occasion.  Such conversations are dangerous, secret, and I can't risk the information getting out.

 

I answer in French.  It's Sebastian who responds, likewise in French, "I assume you have heard the news."

 

"I have," I reply.  "It couldn't have happened to a more deserving person."

 

Eric, my damn half brother, died two days ago when his car exploded.  The news of a crown Prince's murder has blasted onto international news stations since yesterday.  It was a good thing that I had a friend in the area willing and able to deal with that issue.  I just couldn't risk it any longer.  Eric already took my wife, lost me years with my son while he endured abuse, not to mention the friends and lovers of mine he had killed.  

 

I have more at stake now.  I will be having another child.  Another innocent life that I will not risk.  And my son will have children of his own.  I will not put them in danger of Eric's sadistic games.  I will not risk it!

 

I no longer face enemies alone.  My son, my sweet Hadrian.  He is so much more powerful than any other.  And his loyalty to me is unquestioned.  Anytime I call him to back down he will.  Anytime he has doubts or questions he immediately comes to me.  I trust him to defend our home and fight at my side should I need.  And with his backing I no longer need to fear standing alone.  Because he will always have my back.  I will never fight alone because he will fight with me.

 

"Who do they think did this?" I ask.  I need to know if they will come for us.

 

He responds, "There are more rumors than evidence.  Some say it's one of the other families.  Some say it's the laufer or another rebellious group.  No one is certain."

 

Good.  So I ask, "Has another heir been decided upon yet?"

 

He hums, "I imagine it will be the last one standing."

 

I snort at that.  "Indead," I offer, "but keep me appraised of any new developments.  And be careful, my friend.  I will not have you risk yourself."

 

"There is something," he hedges nervously.  "I did see something this morning that may interest you."

 

"And what would that be?"

 

He hums, tension in his voice, "I came early this morning, only four am.  The king was in a meeting in Eric's office with a member of the Verat."

 

Odd.  "Did you hear what they discussed?"

 

"It seems the King went through Eric's office with his servant Arthur," he explains.  "They found a safe, one hidden behind the bookshelf that the King knew of.  And he found a great deal of folders in it."

 

"What was in the folders?" I ask.  Knowing Eric as I do, it could be anything.

 

"I don't know for certain but the King was furious," he answers.  "He had Arthur call Caius to come in immediately and demanded answers.  There was a mention of pictures of a woman's corpse.   And a child, a boy.  Caius was pleading for mercy, that he was only following orders.  And the King shot him in the head."

 

What?  "You're certain?"  I demand, "You are certain that it was the King who killed Caius?"

 

"Yes!"  He exclaimed.  "I only was there for the last few minutes but to my best guess it sounded like the King killed him for killing a woman and hurting a boy.  With how your son reappeared I thought...  Now, I dont know for certain, but I thought it might mean..."

 

Does that mean?  And I suspected... I always knew, I just never had proof.  I always knew Eric was to blame.  He's certainly hinted to as much over the years.  But he never mentioned my child.  I thought someone else must have taken Hadrian since he didn't recognize Eric.  It was Eric all along!

 

I feel sparks of electricity darting between my fingers.  The lights flicker, briefly glowing brighter before they dim.  My skin is tight, too tight.  

 

I breathe slowly in and out.  I can't afford to woge here.  Not that anyone would see.  But I can't let myself woge here at the precinct.   So I swallow my anger and push down the desire to woge.  Eric is dead, I remind myself, he's dead.

 

Sebastian calls my name softly.  Eric is dead and I need to focus on keeping my family safe.  So I tell him, "Stay safe but see what else you can find out.  Be careful around Adalind though, she tried to drug me when she came through so I don't think she would be sympathetic to our cause."

 

"But, sir, Adalind never returned," he answers.  "We assumed she had remained with you."

 

What?  I ask, "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, sir," he answers quickly.  "She never returned."

 

That's odd.  Where else would she go?  I hum, "Very well, just keep your eyes and ears open for anything new."

 

He agrees and I end the call.  Quite an odd conversation.  So Adalind never made it back to Austria.  I wonder where she went.  And father found proof that Eric murdered Joselyn and hurt Hadrian.  And he killed the Verat involved.  He didn't have to but he did.  

 

What does that mean?  Why did he do it?  Could it be that he cares for Hadrian?  He has always offered some help when I needed.  Never much, but I never went to him unless I had no other choice.  And he's never punished Eric for his cruelty.  Nor has he ever really protected me.

 

Could he care for Hadrian?  Could it be a result from their meeting?  He didn't seem to care at the time that Hadrian was hurting Eric.  If anything, he looked amused.  And he seemed proud of Hadrian for being so powerful.  He's spoken well of Hadrian since.  At least according to the spies I have.  Maybe he really does like Hadrian.

 

There's a knock at the door so I call enter.  Detective Ramirez steps in with the paperwork for her latest case, a home burglary.  I listen as she explains even as I look over the report.  She did well, followed the evidence.  And the signed confession is all well and above board.  It helps that a hexen can so easily intimidate a scalengek.

 

I tell her well done and ask, "Could you look into Adalind Shade's flight plan?  She never made it back to Austria and I want to know what she's up to."

 

"Don't you know?" She blurted out.  "Hadrian cast fluch toten."

 

What?!


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth

 

CHAPTER 6

 

The small cafe is bustling with noisy tourist.  And yet Claude still managed to find a corner to hide in.  He's still such a suave fellow, with greying brown hair and a wise, concerned face.  Still as handsome as he was so long ago when we first met.  And for all the troubles he has faced in his life he still brightens when he sees me.

 

I smile back and press a kiss to his cheek, "Greetings, Claude, how have you been?"

 

He pulls out the chair for me before he answers, "I have been busy but I will always make time for my dear Elizabeth."

 

Of course he will.  He has always been so in love with me.  If only he weren't Kershite.  He would've made a wonderful partner.  But our paths in life were simply too different.  At least we have kept in touch.  And our times together, no matter how brief, have always been wonderful.

 

We order our coffee and spend a few minutes in small talk while we wait.  Once our orders return and we have a small measure of privacy we move the discussion along.  At least with the heavy tourist crowd we are not likely to be overheard.  It's why places like this work so well.  Still, we keep our conversation to Russian just to be safe.

 

"You did not ask me to meet for old times sake," he offers.

 

I sip at my latte, "I wish to know what the laufer know of my grandson."

 

He hums but he does answer after a moment of thought, "That is a subject under much speculation."

 

I agree, "Yes, there are a great many things to which we have no answer.  Such a thing is rare in this day."

 

He smiles, "When I heard rumor state that your son had claimed a lost child, I was concerned.  I took it upon myself to investigate."

 

Of course he did, Claude has always kept a close eye on my son for me.  Especially since Joselyn's death.  For it was Claude who chose the operatives to smuggle her to safety.  And he never forgave himself for that failure.  Even if he did find and kill the traitor after hours of questioning.

 

Still, I ask, "What do you remember of the night of the explosion?"

 

He sighs wearily, "I have thought of that night far to much in recent years.  I remember only five people knew that the safe house even existed.  I knew it must have been an inside job as she was only to be kept there for two days before we were going to move her again."

 

He hunches over his coffee, his face drawn, "We lost Jean Phillip, a very promising young officer, as well as Henry, a hundjager who turned on his family to help protect others from the Verat.  The only possible suspect was Luca, a lausenschlange operative."

 

Yes, I remember that as well.  Just as I remember how thoroughly he questioned Luca when he was caught.  He continues, "He sold them out for money.  No greater reason, just money."

 

I remember that too.  The money went well to funding the laufer for a few years after.  Still, a high price to pay.  I can't help but to ask, "And are we completely certain that there were bodies recovered?"

 

He smiles sadly, "You know as well as I do how large an explosion it was.  There were the remains of three bodies recovered, two male and a female.  The bodies to damaged for identification.  But who else could it have been?  Or so we thought until recently."

 

He glances around the room before continuing, "I still don't see who else it could've been.  I don't think Jean Phillip had time to make such arrangements without someone hearing about it.  And yet it appears that he must have.  Perhaps he knew Luca wasn't to be trusted, but he never hinted at as much before."

 

I hum, "And my grandson?  What have you learned?"

 

He leans back with a sigh, "That hasn't been an easy task.  His history just isn't there.  It's almost as if the boy just dropped out of the sky and right into your sons arms."

 

I can understand his frustration, I faced the same.  I ask, "There was no trail of them getting into his canton?"

 

He shakes his head, "No, there was no record anywhere of such people as him and his companion traveling.  We tracked several leads but none of which could've been them.  I have no clue how they got there."

 

I sip at my latte as he tastes his own coffee.  It gives us a moment to think.  So I ask, "Is that why you had the fushbau drug him?"

 

His lips twist in irritation, "We told him to ask questions, to get us information, not to get a powerful uncontrolled Zauberbeist addicted to J."

 

Well, at least he disapproves of the methods.  "What did you learn?"

 

He looks down ashamed, "More than I wanted."

 

When I remain silent he explains, "We know the boy was starved as punishment.  We know he was kept in a castle and had tutors but we still haven't figured out which royal family had him.  We know that there were some people he liked who treated him kindly, even if they were a party to the abuse.  And we know the boy blames himself for losing them all.  I'm not sure if they died in the escape attempt but he seems to hold a lot of guilt over their loss."

 

I nod along, it's all stuff we already knew.  And it does little to help me.  I'll have no choice but to call in some favors.  Or perhaps Claude can.  He does have spies in all of the royal families.  Hopefully he can find something.  

 

He's quick to agree.  I tell him to focus on the Kronenberg house, especially Eric.  That horrid creature has always done everything he can to make my Sean's life miserable.  And if anyone was involved it would be him.  He assures me that Meisner took care of Eric the other day which will leave the house in chaos.  His spies will no doubt take the opportunity to seek out whatever secrets they can find.

 

It takes another week to hear back from Claude.  This time we meet in a park.  Music in the air and several couples enjoying picnics and street performers.  Arm in arm we walk the path, no different to any other couple.  And he tells me of what he learned.

 

"I heard back from a friend in the house," he explains.  "He said that King Frederick discovered some papers in Eric's office.  He only got a glance before he was ordered out of the room.  A photograph of a young woman with red hair and a bullet between her eyes."

 

I breath out.  Okay, so there was proof of Joselyn's death.  Of course there was.  We always knew Eric was involved.  He certainly enjoyed taunting Sean about his inability to protect his wife.  

 

Claude continues, "A senior member of the Verat, Caius, was called before the King and questioned.  There was some sort of argument.  Caius tried to defend his action as following orders and admitted that Eric had issued the order for the death of the woman and the child she carried."

 

He eyes me a moment before he adds, "I must also tell you that it was mentioned that the explosion was also ordered by Eric and was therefore done by Caius when he killed the woman.  She was only a few months along, there is no way the babe survived."

 

Damn, so Hadrian is not Sean's son.  And Frederick has found proof of that.  "What did the King do?"

 

He hums, "He burnt the evidence, killed Caius, and I haven't heard from my associate since so he may have taken care of that as well."

 

That's odd.  Why would Frederick hide the evidence?  Why hasn't he shown the family?  He never liked having a halfbreed for a son.  I can't imagine that he likes having a Zauberbeist for a grandson.  So why not let the truth be known?

 

And Hadrian isn't my grandson.  He isn't Sean's son.  So now what to do.  The boy did suffer, that was no lie.  I've seen the scars myself.  And he does seem to love Sean.  But he's also a liar.  He deceived my son.  I'll have to warn Sean.  He needs to know the truth.  It will break his heart all over again.  But I must tell him and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 7

 

Evelyn stayed home today.  Her nausea just too much to handle around her patients.  Irisa brewed up a creamy soup like potion to help.  Unfortunately it's only added a headache to the mix.  So I help her settle in our bed with the curtains drawn and a wet washcloth over her eyes.

 

She moans pitifully as I lay beside her.  My hand rests on the swell of her belly, stroking to sooth.  We've already been here for an hour and she still isn't any better.  I've debated calling Tara or Hannah.  If it continues much longer I may still have to.  

 

The front door slams loud enough for us to hear.  It's dad.  That much I know without doubt.  He's been a steadily worsening mood all afternoon.  I guess the meeting with the mayor didn't go well.  I debate checking on him when my bedroom door opens, dad marches in.

 

His face tight with anger, his lips pressed into a thin line.  He hesitates when his eyes fall on Evelyn but he stills himself to ask, "Why did you kill Adalind?"

 

"What?"  Why would he be bothered that I killed Adalind?

 

His nostrils flair, "I already know you cast fluch toten!"

 

It takes me a moment to respond, "But, dad, she attacked you!  She tried to rape you in order to concieve a child just so she could have power over you."

 

He barks back, "That wasn't your decision to make!  I am the royal of Portland.  It is my decision!"

 

"She attacked you!"  I defend, "She would've done it again.  Or something worse."

 

"I could've dealt with her!" He snaps out, "You had no right to go behind my back!"

 

"I was protecting you!"  I yell back, "I was protecting our family!  She was a threat!"

 

He snarls, "You should've left her to me.  It was my decision!"

 

"And I thought you would understand," I respond.

 

He stalks back and forth, pacing the length of the bed.  Evelyn has pulled down the washcloth to watch us both wearily.  I stroke at her bump to sooth her.  No matter what happens dad wouldn't hurt her.  But I can see that this is stressful for her when she already doesn't feel well.  So I crawl out of bed and catch dad's arm as he turns.

 

The smack is loud in the room.  We both freeze.  My cheek is hot, it stings.  I'm more surprised than anything.  Dad stands shocked.  His eyes darting from my face to his hand as if he's questioning what happened.

 

I try to be calm about it, "Let take this to your room so Evelyn can rest."

 

He looks back at her for a moment.  She watches us with wide fearful eyes.  But he nods and turns, leaving the room.  I throw a small smile her way as I follow him out.  But he doesnt go to his room.  He hurries down the steps and is in his office before I even get halfway down.

 

He's throwing back a cup of amber liquid.  The open liquor cabinet tells me it's probably brandy or whisky, he has both in there.  I pull the doors close to give is a little privacy.  No need to air our fight to the whole house.  Even if the others will no doubt know about it soon.

 

I settle in one of the chairs by the fireplace to give him time.  He drags his feet as he approaches.  His voice hesitant, "I'm sorry for striking you."

 

I nod in acceptance.  I knew when it happened that he hadn't meant it.  And while it hurt, it was mostly a surprise.  My cheek still stings.  It still feels warm.  But I ignore it as he settles in his chair.  He refuses to meet my eyes.  His own locked with the glass in his hand.

 

"I still had use for her," he calmly states.

 

"She was a threat to our family," I answer back quietly, not wanting a repeat of the yelling earlier.  "I will not let someone hurt you like that.  She's betrayed you to much to forgive.  I just wanted to protect you."

 

He looks up then.  His eyes cautious, "Just because someone hurt you doesn't mean you can't use them."

 

I shake my head, "You don't need her.  You have us.  You have me and over two dozen hexens to help you."

 

He smiles sadly, "And none of them would have given me the time of day if I didn't have you.  Even now, they obey you first."

 

I shift in discomfort, "They pledged loyalty to us both.  I won't betray you and neither will they."

 

He laughs a bitter laugh, "No, they certainly won't betray us now that they know you will cast a death curse like it's nothing."

 

Now it's my turn to avoid eye contact, "I don't like hurting people.  I never have.  And I've always given people second and third chances.  I've changed a lot since coming here.  I guess I just realized that the only good enemy is a dead one."

 

He hums, taking another drink.  The empty glass is placed on the low table with a click.  He asks, "Where did you even hear of that curse?"

 

I chew on my lip, "From the spice shop.  It was in a journal they had."

 

He looks thoughtful, "When was the last time you went over there?"

 

"To the spice shop?"  I ask to clarify, "I guess I stopped going after you caught me in the drug house.  I kinda felt betrayed by Freddie and I haven't wanted to see him so I've been avoiding the place.  Why?"

 

He frowns and shifts guilty, "I thought you knew."

 

He stills himself before he adds, "I killed Frederick Calvert for what he did to you."

 

"What?!"  I'm on my feet breathing heavily.

 

Dad defends, "He got you addicted just so he could get information from you.  He betrayed you for money.  I couldn't let that stand."

 

The room tilts.  I fall back into my seat to count breaths.  I didn't expect that.  I knew he was mad.  Hell, I knew he would punish Freddie.  I guess I just didn't want to think about it.  But it's okay.  It's no different than what I have done.  You sometimes have to kill to protect family.  I get that now.  I never understood that before but I get it now.

 

So I breathe and calm myself down.  I comment, "I can't imagine how Rosalee is taking it."

 

He clears his throat, "She was there.  She understood even if she didn't like it."

 

I'll need to visit her or something.  She shouldn't have had to go through this alone.  I mention as much to dad.  He says she and Monroe have gotten close and he seems to be looking after her well.  So I ask if there is anything else he feels he should tell me.  He thinks for a moment before answering no.  Then he asks if i have anything more to admit to.

 

"Sometimes I feel lost," I confess.  "Sometimes I think I've forgotten myself."

 

He shifts closer and asks me to explain so I do, "Before I came here, I never would've killed like that.  I always gave second chances.  I always forgave.  I always tried to see the best in others.  I wanted them to like me, to be proud of me."

 

He hums and waves me to join him on the couch.  He settles down and I move to press against his side.  At least he isn't pushing me away.  So I tell him, "Once I came here, everything changed."

 

"How so?" He asks.

 

"Everything is different here," I try to put it into words.  "I love you and I want you to be proud."

 

He brushes back my hair and whispers back that he is, he is very proud.  So I continue, "Here I need to be stronger.  Here it's okay for me to fight back.  There if I fought back it would've gotten worse.  Here you are proud when I defend us."

 

He kisses my head and hums in agreement.  So I add, "I'm sorry that you're mad at me.  That was never my intention.  I only wanted to keep you safe.  I thought she was to much of a threat to leave free."

 

He tenses.  A sigh gusts out, "She has served me for so long that I suppose I miss her.  I've always known what she was capable of so I guess I thought I was to blame for falling for her tricks."

 

"You told me that I'm not to blame for what was done to me," I point out.  "Then you are not to blame for what she has done.  And you shouldn't have to suffer for her selfishness."

 

He presses another kiss to my head, "I love you and I am proud of you.  I just would like it if you let me handle any such cases that come up."

 

"I promise to not punish others without your approval but I will defend you from those that try to hurt you."

 

He agrees to that.  At least we cleared it up.  I hate that he was so upset with me.  I was only trying to make him proud.  I thought it was what he wanted.  I thought he wanted me strong and able to take out our enemies.  


	8. Chapter 8

Sept 8th

 

Trevor

 

CHAPTER 8

 

The shop is full of bright colors and loud voices.  There's every shade of the rainbow on toys, clothes, and blankets.  There are racks upon racks of maternity clothes and cute baby outfits.  Some of the baby clothes are so small I can't imagine them on a live child.  There's musical toys and slowly spinning mobiles.  There's chairs and cribs and changing tables.  It's an organized madhouse.

 

Tara and Evelyn are cooing over maternity clothes.  Both hexens are about three months along with their baby bumps pushed out under their tight tank tops.  Apparently, from the moment your belly starts to show you must show it off.  So they're grabbing up armfulls of clothes to try on.  Most items seem like normal clothes to me, shirts and pants and sweaters.  Some are pink and frilly and they seem to laugh over those.

 

Hadrian stares helplessly at the cribs.  There's just so many to choose from.  What even is the difference?  He's already sent me a few helpless stares but I can't help in this.  I've never had kids so I don't have the faintest idea of what to look for.  It all just looks like more of the same to me.  And I told him that which earned a choked laugh and another lost look.

 

At least he seems to be leaning towards a simple white wooden crib.  There's no ornate designs or architecture to it, just simple clean lines.  The panels are wide slants and the sides are all straight and even.  It simple and cheap.  Which is good because hes about to have a half dozen babies soon.  

 

And that's just hard to imagine.  It's hard to wrap my head around.  A set of twins and a set of triplets.  They're not going to have time to sleep.  Are they going to have some of the other hexens play nanny?  Are Tara and Evelyn going to stay home with the babies?   Not to mention the babe his dad will have.  

 

The manor is going to be overrun with diapers and squealing infants soon enough.  It's going to be a madhouse for years.  Longer if they try to have more. Hopefully they won't.  Five kids has got to be more than enough to keep them busy for a while.  I'm sure Prince Sean will agree.  Even if he is getting one himself.

 

And where are they going to put them all?  Will they keep all six in one nursery?  Will each baby get a room?  Will each set?  What are the rules for things like this?  Are there even any rules?  Do we even have room for them all?

 

And not to mention, this will get expensive fast.  Babies are expensive.  Diapers are expensive.  And what of all the clothes that they will quickly grow out of?   What about the price of toys?  How soon until they crawl or talk or walk?  Good Lord, imagine a half dozen runts crawling around underfoot.  The manor isn't childproof!  There's stairs and tables and... I don't even know.  

 

I'm panicking about this and they're not even mine.  How are they not panicking?  I just hope they don't expect me to help.  I do not do babies.  Much to noisy and smelly.  I'll watch over a kid if they can go to the bathroom without help.  But I'm no nanny.

 

There's a shocked gasp.  Hadrian's light olive completion pales drastically.  His eyes wide and fixed straight ahead.  I follow his gaze but I dont see anything of note.  There's nothing here but kershite couples.  Were the only wesen present.  Unless he sees something I dont.

 

I step closer and whisper his name.  He doesn't answer.  His body trembling.  His eyes shine with tears.  I follow his gaze again but I don't see anything.  There's just a couple and a pair of women.  The women move on and he doesn't follow them so it must be the couple.

 

They're both young, early twenties.   The man is tall and lanky with bright red hair and a face full of freckles.  He's smiling at an equally tall woman with a messy ponytail of dark brown coarse curls and light brown skin.  She's holding a small brown bear onesie up to her belly earning loud laughter from the man.  They just look like a couple to me.

 

I turn back to Hadrian who now looks pale and green.  He leans back and nearly falls.  I try to catch his arm but he pulls back.  He waves me away as he stumbles towards the door.  His power is snipping and sparking in agitation.  What in the world happened?

 

Tara and Evelyn are both watching concerned.  I hurry to follow him out.  Maybe he just needs air.  At least he didn't go far.  He only went as far as the bench outside.  His head in his hands as he tries to hold the partial woge.  If he doesn't calm down then he will fully woge.  His power sparking like wisps of lightening.  Damn, what happened?

 

I move to sit next to him and try to ignore the painful shocks I get.  His breathing is erratic and he doesn't respond when I call his name.  A woman steps close, "If it's a panic attack then get him to repeat numbers out of order.  The brain can't panic and repeat numbers out of order at the same time."

 

Weird but wortha shot so I try it.  It takes a minute and a lot of prompting but he starts to repeat the numbers, "16, 9, 4, 23, 41, 2."

 

We continue like this for well over a minute.  A lot of concerned, or rather nosey, looks come our way.  I stroke his back and keep urging him to repeat after me.  It works.  For some reason, it works.  His breathing is slowing.  His power is no longer zapping me.  And while he is still in partial woge it appears that he's gaining control.

 

Tara and Evelyn come out with a few bags a piece.  No doubt most of it is clothes for them since they both insist on showing off their bumps with the best fashions available.  That was the whole idea behind today's outing.  They wanted clothes to show off their baby bellies and Hadrian wanted to look at furniture for the nursery.

 

They hesitate when they spot us.  Both concerned but hang back a bit.  I motion them to the truck since it's close for them to wait and the remote start works to get the A.C. running.  And this way they're still in eyesight.  I click the locks so they can get in and turn my focus back to Hadrian.  The women leaves after saying that she hopes he's alright.  I give a distracted thanks in reply but I don't think she cares.  

 

Hadrian has pulled his power back and with a shudder his woge recedes.  He doesn't look up though.  So I throw an arm over his shoulder and give him time to gather himself.  We'll just sit here until he's ready.  Surely It won't take that long.  It takes longer than I expected.  

 

Five minutes of sitting and watching people as they pass.  Five minutes where I can see Tara and Evelyn are sorting through their bags and no doubt making a mess of my back seat.  He sits up with a sigh.  His face still pale, his eyes and cheeks red.  It's clear that he's been crying.  But I don't comment.  I just sit and wait.  I have to remain alert because his gaze is lost to the world.  

 

His voice startled me.  Mostly because I wasn't expecting it since his gaze is still a million miles away.  His tone is strained, "Go ahead and take them home.  I'm going for a walk."

 

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"  I really don't like this idea.

 

But he blinks his gaze to focus, "There's somewhere I need to be.  I won't be long, it's just something I need to do."

 

I frown, "I'm supposed to stay with you."

 

He curls his shoulders as if a heavy weight sits on them.  I haven't seen him like this since I first started to guard him.  But then he straightens, clears his throat, and orders me to return them to the manor.  How can I refuse?  So, reluctantly, I leave him alone on the bench.  

 

Tara and Evelyn are full of questions that I don't know how to answer.  No, I don't know what's wrong.  No, I don't know where he's going.  Yes, I agree it's a terrible idea to leave him behind.  No, I will not go back.  I've been given an order and I cannot disobey.  I think his magic might be partially to blame.  

 

So I call Prince Sean and let him know what happened.  I appoligized for leaving him the way I did but he's understanding about it.  He tells me that he'll check on Hadrian since he can track him through their shared link.  I relay all this to the two angry hexens glaring from the backseat.  They're still not pleased.  But there isn't much else I can do but follow the order I've been given.


	9. Chapter 9

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 9

 

It's like shards of glass in my chest.  Each breath, each beat of my heart is pain.  How can the world be sharper and dull, all at once?  How can the world tilt under my feet while everyone else stands steady?  How can I feel slow and rushed?  How?

 

It's not that I don't miss them.  I miss them every day.  It's just that here, in this world where I know that I'll never see them again, it's easy to push the memories away.  I didn't want to forget them.  I never wanted that.  But in order to survive in this world I had to push away the old.  Not completely.  Just enough to keep moving.

 

I remember the gleam of  mischief that would enter Ron's eyes right when he's about to trounce someone at chess.  I remember the overpowering thirst for answers that can command Hermione's whole world.  I remember the way she would roll her eyes and call us boys but she loved to be included.  I remember how Ron would always stand that much taller whenever he was able to tell us something we didn't already know.  

 

I remember the bad too.  I remember frayed tempers during finals.  I remember lazy weekends where nothing could rouse Ron from his slumber.  I remember to way I acted the last year with them, so angry, always snapping.  I remember the way Hermione would huff at our stupidity.  I remember the way Ron would burn red in jealous anger.

 

But I remember the good, so much good.  I remember the yearly Wesley jumper.  I never thought I would miss an itchy shirt.  I remember sharing chocolates on the train.  I remember the way Hermione lit up when she was proven right.  I remember Ron and his brothers rescuing me from a barred room.  I remember Hermione ignoring her own fear to ride a hipogriph with me to rescue a man we barely knew.

 

I remember his joy and her smile.  I remember her laughter and his stupid winners dance.  I remember the lectures and the whinning, the fights and the make ups.  I remember the nights they stayed up with me because I couldn't sleep.  They were the only ones to believe in me.  

 

The taxi driver gives me another concerned look.  Not that I blame him.  I still haven't stopped crying.  But I'm paying the fare so he doesn't object.  I only know about this place because of Sean.  He told me about how the windego who attacked us would often catch hikers.  That they hunted along these small one lane access roads.

 

I used to have nightmares about this place.  In them I would always be alone.  I tell the driver to stop.  He's even more concerned now.  His eyes dart around, he shifts in his seat, his voice tense as he asks me again if I wouldn't rather go somewhere else.  I thank him and hand him a hundred and tell him to leave.  He wipes sweat from his brow to ask me again not to get out.  He tells me he can take me anywhere.  I assure him that this is where I want to be.

 

The world tilts as I walk, a blurry green mess.  But I manage well enough.  There's no blood on the gravel floor but I know this is it.  This is where he died.  It feels like a hand is closing around my throat.  My knees tremble and I lock them together so I don't fall.  The driver finally leaves, tires slowly crunching over the gravel.

 

I remember standing here oh so long ago.  I remember Sirius standing in front of me when they drove up.  I remember the growl in his voice when he told me to run.  I did what he asked.  I remember when I turned and ran.  

 

I ignored the tree limbs that struck me and the way my feet would slip.  I ignored the sound of pounding feet behind me, a voice taunting.  I ignored it all until the sound of a gunshot echoed to the sky.  Then I stumbled and fell and a heavy body was on me.  A hissing voice in my ear.

 

I remember him pulling me up as I fought to get free.  I remember biting at his hand and how he slammed me against a thick wooden trunk.  I remember that he slammed my head against the tree three times.  I remember screaming for Sirius but no one answered.  And I remember waking in that damn house.

 

I woge completely.  My power rolls out.  Further and further it goes until it slowly edges out like the waves upon the shore.  I know I'm reaching much further than our canton entails.  I also know I can't pull it back.  Not now.  

 

 I remember how he reacted to me the first time I woged.  I remember how Sirius recoiled at the sight of me.  I remember the look of horrified disgust in his eyes.  I remember how he avoided my gaze after that.  I remember how guilty he looked after.  Guilty yes, but still horrified.

 

He would never approve of me as I am now.  He would be ashamed of me.  He would be disgusted.  And so would everyone else.  He might call me a death eater.  He might say he regrets ever helping me, ever coming that night.  He might say that I can't be his godson because I'm too evil.  Maybe he would say that my parents would be so ashamed.

 

It hurts.  Like steel bands around my chest growing tighter.  It's like a strong hand squeezing my throat.  It's glass shards in my chest and weakness in my limbs.  My vision is too blurry to see.  Everything is nightmarishly warped.  What hell is this?

 

I struggle forward.  I want to find the clearing.  I want to go back to where it all began.  I want to find the log we hid in.  And it takes a while, a little over an hour, but I do find it.  

 

The log is as large as I remember.  A great behemoth of a thing that's covered in moss and ivy with a rotten underbelly.  The grass is tall but sparse in areas.  There's more green in the trees than last time.  And when I settle down by the broken end of the tree, I see a strange sight.  

 

A family of mountain lions have taken over the hollow log.  The largest, the mother, is golden in color and watches me with cautious yellow eyes.  Her cubs are wide eyed and curious.  I don't mean them any harm, I think they know that.  And when I craw inside to lay next to them they don't even try to attack.  I just lay here and remember.  I lay here and die inside all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

Sean

 

Chapter 10

 

Even if Trevor hadn't called me I would've known something was wrong.  First there was the swirl of overwhelming emotion down the bond.  It was enough to stop me mid sentence.  Even though I was sitting down at my desk I still felt the world tilt.  A push and pull of gravity off center added to the dizziness.  I held my head and lowered it between my knees hoping it would help. 

 

Thankfully I was meeting with Griffin and Burkhart so they knew not to panic.  Nick was quick enough to come around the desk to help.  His hand at the back of my neck helped to steady me.  I recognized his voice talking me through it all.  It's a panic attack.  Hadrian is having a panic attack.

 

It's slow to pull back.  It's like swimming through mud.  Slowly awareness returns.  Nick stays knelt down at my side to help.  His grey eyes wide with concern.  It's difficult to push through the panic but I manage to regain control.  I squeeze his hand in thanks.  He gives me a concerned smile.

 

My phone rings.  Trevor tells me that Hadrian had a panic attack.  He's not sure what happened.  The best he can guess is the couple he had seen caused him to have some sort of flash back.  That sounds more likely.  It also seems Hadrian's powers have compelled Trevor to return my son's lovers to the manor.  I tell him I'll handle my son.

 

It still takes me about a half hour before I'm able to stand without falling over.  Nick agrees to drive me.  It's easy enough to track him.  Especially when his power floods the city like a Tsunami.  Nick barely keeps from crashing.  No doubt there will be a lot of panicking wesen tonight.

 

By the time we get there the power which had been shifting and sloshing like a sea in the storm has calmed to a placid state.  It makes it easier to track him without the nauseating power crashing against us.  

It's outside the city limits, up in the mountains.  I recognize the area only in as much as it's link to his case.  This is where he was grabbed by the windego.  Why would he return here?  We never did find their campsite or supplies.  Perhaps he returned for them.  But why would an ordinary Kershite couple cause this reaction?

 

It's a long hike up the mountain side on barely there trails.  Obviously no one comes this way.  Without the steady weight of his power I wouldn't even know where to go.  But we follow it up, wading through the thickness of it until we come to a clearing.  A mammoth of a tree lays on its side.  It's underside is rotten open but I can see a white and grey shoe tucked inside.  Nick hangs back while I approach.

 

I call out his name though he doesn't respond.  I kneel down to look further into the tree.  Its a large hollow thing, room enough for more than one.  And its not unoccupied.  Beside my son are three large lion cubs and above their head sits the watchful mother.  I freeze for a moment but there's no blood, his chest rises with steady breaths.

 

I try again, "Hadrian, son, do you want to come out?"

 

He blinks slowly and turns to stare blindly at me.  So I just talk to him.  I settle down and tell him about my day.  I tell him about the paperwork and the budget sheets.  I tell him how well Carmen and Nina are fitting in.  I talk about Shannon's pregnancy and how eagar I am to find out the gender.  I tell him I'm just as eagar to know what he will have.

 

His voice is raw and scratchy, "I've lied to you.  I've lied to you all."

 

"Son?" What is he talking about?

 

He closes his eyes, visibly pained, "I'm not your son."

 

"Of course you are," I argue.  I thought we were past these doubts.

 

But he shakes his head, struggling to get out the words, "I need to tell you.  I need you to know.  But it's hard to believe."

 

"I'll always listen," I offer.

 

He swallows loudly.  His hands stroke distractedly at one of the cubs.  His voice pained when he begins, "My name is Harry James Potter.  I was born on July thirty first of 1980.  On Halloween of eighty one, my parents were killed.  I was sent to my mother's relatives.  They hated me, called me a freak."

 

He's crying, refusing to meet my gaze, "When I turned eleven in ninety one I was pulled from public school in Surrey England and sent to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

 

What?  There's no such thing.  But I stay quiet as he continues, "There I made friends with a boy named Ron and a girl named Hermione.  They were the only ones to always have my back.  They were my family.  But it wasn't a nice place.  Every year I faced an enemy and had to fight to survive."

 

He squeezes his eyes closed and heaves a heavy breath.  His voice is steady when he continues, "When I was thirteen years old I met my godfather.  He was falsely imprisoned for twelve years.  The British ministry of magic was going to kill him.  My friend Hermione helped me save him."

 

He pulls the lion cub close, tucking it's head under his chin.  His voice shakes, "When I was fifteen I started getting visions from my enemy.  He used them to lure me into a trap.  That trap lead to Sirius and I falling through the veil.  The veil of death as it was known but apparently it's just a portal to other worlds."

 

He's crying harder now, "We landed here.  Sirius and I.  And somehow the veil changed us.  It left us too weak to move.  So he pulled us in here to hide."

 

Wet red rimmed eyes turn to me, pleading, "We didn't know where we were or what happened.  It took us a couple days to have the strength to leave.  We had no food or supplies.  We were just hoping to find someone to help us."

 

He's sobbing now.  I don't know what to say.  I want to argue.  I want to deny.  I want to shake him and hold him and tell him that he is my son.  But this is something he believes.  So I stroke his ankle and tell him it's okay.

 

I tug at him and slowly, clumsily, he crawls out to press against me.  I hold him close as he breaks down.  His power pulls back into him even as he cries harder.  It's a healing cry, a grieving one.  So I hold him and rock him.  

 

Nick's far enough that I don't think he heard.  Though he does shoot us a lot of concerned looks.  Once Hadrian, no... Harry has cried himself out I ask questions.  He answers the best he can.  His voice numb and distant.  His eyes blind to the world.

 

Night has fallen.  The full moon is bright in a star filled sky.  He tells me of his friends.  He talks of his teachers.  He tells me of his trials and fights and his mortal enemy.  He tells it all in that bland dead voice.  And I listen.  

 

I listen and I stroke his hair and sooth him.  I rock him and hold him and listen to this life of horrors.  I listen to tales of basilisks and centaurs, of giants and werewolves.  I listen as he describes each scar, each wound he suffered.  It all comes out in that same dead voice.

 

The sky has begun to lighten.  Nick is dozing against a tree on the far side of the clearing.  Dawn is slowly crawling across the sky.  I've listened and I've thought.  I've thought on what he's said.  I've thought on the life he lived before.  And I've thought of the years since he arrived here.

 

He's been nothing but loyal to me.  He's protected me.  He's laughed with me.  We've shared wonderful memories.  We've built up a good safe strong home.  So I tell him this.  I remind him of his time here.  

 

I remind him of the wonderful meals he cooked for us. I remind him of our first Christmas and how.much fun we had decorating the condo.  I remind him of the nights we stayed up talking as we put together puzzles. And the evenings we spent discussing Wesen history.  I remind him of the farmers market he dragged me too.  I remind him of the cooking class he loved and all the desserts they taught him to make.

 

I remind him of his friends here.  I remind him of Trevor and Mrs. Guest.  I remind him of Tara and Evelyn and how much they love him.  I remind him of how happy he's made all the hexens, of the freedom he has given to them that they wouldn't get anywhere else.  I remind him of the Wesen he's helped and those he's healed in the spice shop with Rosalee's help.

 

And I remind him of what he said about his friends Ron and Hermione.  I tell him if they can be his family then so can we.  I tell him family doesn't have to be blood.  I tell him I love him.  I tell him that he is my son.  I tell him that he will always be my son, no matter what.

 

He's crying again.  He's crying and he clings to me.  He cries and says he loves me.  He loves me and he thinks I'm the best dad.  He promises to be a good son.  He promises to try his best to make me proud.

 

I tell him that I'm already proud.  I tell him I love him.  I tell him he's already a good son.  We cry and hold each other as the forest around us brightens.  It's a struggle to rise, were both so drained.  I send a text to Wu telling him I'm too sick to be in today.  He'll take care of letting the relevant people know.

 

Nick wakes up, bleary eyed and confused.  He drives us both home without comment.  He even helps me get Hadrian inside and settled in my bed.  I have a feeling he will need me close while he sleeps.  And I'm exhausted too.  

 

I squeeze Nick's arm in thanks as I walk him out.  He smiles back and says he's glad he could help.  I press a kiss to his cheek as he leaves.  He blushes and stumbles over his words but at least he doesn't seem mad.  I probably shouldn't have done that, it wasn't appropriate.  But I couldn't help but show affection.  

 

The only two people that I know I can trust are Hadrian and Nick.  How odd is it that the people I trust the most are a Grimm and a boy from another world.  I snort a laugh.  My goodness I'm too tired for this.  So I head up to bed and crawl in beside Hadrian.  

 

There will probably be nightmares.  There will be ups and downs, fights and make ups.  But we are a family and I intend to take care of my son.  Even if he isn't my blood, he is my son.   


	11. Chapter 11

Sept 25th   
(Tara and Evelyn are 24 weeks, Shannon is 20)

 

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 11

 

I pull the molds from the freezer.  Thankfully, everyone left this morning so I have the house to myself all day.  It's exciting.  I want to shout it from the rooftops.  I want to scream it to the world.  My hands are still trembling from excitement. The open envelopes rest on the counter. I'll have to hide them soon so no one finds them before the announcement.

 

I pull the deserts from the moulds.  Six perfect domes.  I mixed up some strawberry creme mouse with a gingerbread crumble center.  The other mixture is a blueberry mouse with a hazelnut crumble center.  Each represent one of the babies were expecting.

 

I sit six small shot glasses on a baking sheet.  The dome dessert, on a thin shortbread cookie, is placed on top.  Now I pour over it a white chocolate glaze that will harden into a candy shell.  The chocolate is poured slowly and evenly to cover the entire surface.  Once that's done I take some edible gold glitter and blow it over the desserts.  

 

I set a tiny flag in each one.  A yellow A, B, and C in the first three.  A white A and B in the next two followed by a mint green A to complete the set.  They're labeled and ready for the reveal.  Now they need to chill to set and I'll be done.

 

I spend the remaining time cleaning the kitchen.  I don't want to leave evidence so I have to be through.  It takes about an hour for it all to be put away.  I check the domes and they've set beautifully.  So I move them to a tray and place it in the fridge.  Now to start on tonight's supper.

 

It's been a while since I've cooked. Or at least since I really cooked for a party.  Now that we have Anya and Irisa there hasn't been a need to be in the kitchen.  So I take my time to get it all perfect.  I start with the spinach and arugula lasagna rolls.  Those are quick enough to assemble and set in the oven.

 

Next I fry up the crab cakes until they're nice and brown.  There's a splash of vodka in the pan with the scallops for a tangy spice.  Those are plated up on a tray, the scallop topping the crab cake with a thin toothpick to spear them together and a little parsley to garnish the plate.  I set that up on the dining room table with the finished lasagna rolls.  There's also small bundles of bacon wrapped green beans as well as zucchini rolls with cream cheese and shredded carrots.  

 

Next, I set out a large wooden chopping board for the cheese and fruit.  The grapes only need to be washed and dried.  The cheeses are sectioned and spread over the board.  I add the sliced brioche and multigrain crackers.  Then I place some blueberries, blackberries and raspberries in little clusters.  The final addition is several orange slices placed throughout the selection.

 

I set out the small honey vanella petit fours with a hard dark chocolate shell.  Then it's several bottles of wine in ice buckets on the trolley cart and three dozen wine glasses.  A few candles and sliced lemons on the dishes for garnish and it's finally complete.  I just hope I made enough for everyone that's coming.

 

I send out a group text to tell the others it's safe to return.  Anya and Irisa are the first to return with a lot of compliments on my plating.  Then a whole group of redheads come in loud and excited, circling Shannon who beams proudly.  Dad comes next, laughing at the already party atmosphere.  

 

Then Tara and Evelyn come through, both showing their bellies well in their pretty maternity dresses. Evelyn wears a soft yellow with large red and green flowers and leaves while Tara wears a flowing blue with large yellow sunflowers and long green leaves. I take a moment to share a kiss with them both before pressing a kiss to each belly. It's still hard to believe, sometimes this all feels like a dream. But they're real and here and halfway through their pregnancies now. I lose track of the others after that.

 

An hour and a half goes by with everyone mingling. There's laughter and cheers and toasts all around. Shannon holds court amongst her kin in the sitting room. Her own belly is sweeping outward now. Wine is pouring and the food is eaten. New trays replace old to keep up with everyone.  Evelyn rests on one couch, her feet propped up to relieve the ach. Tara settles in a nearby chair to chat with her.

 

Dad's the one to call attention. The hexens immediately quiet at his call.  So we gather everyone in the main room. And they all follow like fashionable ducklings with glasses of wine in hand. Dad and I set up at the table in the center of the room.  The domes are placed on the plates and we wait for everyone to get settled. Once everyone is present and attentive, we begin.

 

Dad already agreed to let us go first since there's so many.  Plus, I don't want his one to get forgotten by all of ours.  So I lay out the three yellow ones for Evelyn's babies. She gives a nervous giggle as she steps up to the table.  Dad agrees to cut one while Evelyn and I cut the other two.  On the count of three... two... one!

 

Pink!  Strawberry creme in all three.  There's shouts and cries of praise and congratulations.  Dad hugs me close for a moment.  Evelyn is in tears by now so I hold her and tell her I'm happy and I'm proud and she's amazing.  It takes a few minutes for her to calm.  Then she trades places with Tara who gives her a congratulatory hug.  

 

Tara who is already crying and smiling and cuddles against my side.  So I push forward the two with the white A and B flags.  I take A and she takes B.  Dad settles in front to watch, eager and happy for the results. I share an eager smile with him.  And on three... two... one!

 

Blue and pink!  I cut pink and she cut blue!  A boy and a girl!  There's louder shouting now.  Dad rushes up to hug me tight.  There's laughing and crying and a whole lot of hugs.  A boy and a girl!  So I'm going to have one son and four daughters.  Holy Hell!

 

Dad grips my arm to steady me.  I knew already.  Of course I knew, I'm the one to make the desserts.  But this makes it more real.  I can't explain it.  It just hit me all at once.  It's real!  I'm going to be a dad!

 

He hugs me and says he's proud.  He says he's happy for me.  Tara is lost somewhere in a squealing mass of limbs and red hair.  Evelyn is crying and laughing and leaning against Tasha who hugs her tight.  I look back at dad and tell him it's his turn now.

 

It only takes a moment to quiet everyone down.  Though there's still a strong hum of excitement running through the group.  At least everyone is respectful enough to pay attention.  Shannon joins dad, pressing against his side as he makes the cut.

 

Three...

 

Two...

 

One!

 

Blue!

 

It's a boy!  Now the noise is enormous.  Everyone is screaming and shouting in joy.  There's a big clamor as everyone tries to rush forward to hug and congratulate.  Dad stands frozen for nearly a solid minute before I reach his side.  Then he's laughing and hugging me.  

 

This time I say, "I'm proud of you!  So proud.  And I'm so very happy for you too!"

 

Carmen pushes forward with a glass of amber liquid that she shoves into dad's hand with a smiling congratulations.  There's tears rolling down his cheeks as he laughingly accepts.  Shannon is lost to the group now, everyone hugging her and squealing out loud congratulations.


	12. Chapter 12

October 15th

Elizabeth

 

CHAPTER 12

 

"Renard," Sean's voice barks out.  Of course I called the work line.  I couldn't risk calling the manor.  I would rather the boy not know.   And I suppose that this is the way cops answer their phones.

 

"Hello, Sean," I respond.

 

"Mother," there's a smile in his voice now.  "I wondered when I would hear from you.  How is your trip going?"

 

"I'm already back in Portland and I need to speak to you, privately, "I stress the last word.

 

He hums, "Well, I'm due for a lunch break.  I suppose we could meet up."

 

I give him the address to an old water front building.  It's fenced in and abandoned, except a few transients I chased off earlier.  There's a stale smell of rusted metal and moldy water but it's otherwise clean.  He hesitates again, clearly taken aback.  So I assure him again that it's urgent and private and he must come straight away.  He agrees.

 

It takes him a half hour to get here.  The dark black suv pull next to my own dark grey BMW.  His dark suit and lavender tie are as out of place as my beige and tan pants suit.  But theres no one to see or question us here.  I still look around once more as he approaches.  It wouldn't do for us to be taken unaware.  And I have no idea what all the boy is capable of.

 

He holds out his arms irritated, "Well, I'm here now so what's this all about?"

 

Where to begin?  I try to begin, "There's something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it."

 

He drops his arms and watches me expectantly.  So I say it, "The boy, Hadrian, he isn't your son."

 

He scoffs and pinches the bridge of his nose.  I hurry to explain, "Now I know how you feel.  I know why you think he is.  But I promise you, I have proof, he is Not your son."

 

He frowns at that, "What proof?"

 

At least he's willing to listen.  So I open the trunk of the car.  I pull out the folders containing copies of the medical reports.  I pass them to him.  He takes a moment to read through them.  I suppose he's accustomed to such reports.  He still pales as he reviews it.

 

His face is tense, his jaw tight.  His voice is clipped, "This is Joselyn's autopsy."

 

I nod, "As you can plainly read, she died in the explosion.  Your child still in her belly.  They noted a bullet in her head as well as the other body."

 

He swallows thickly, his eyes shine with unshed tears.  He clears his throat, "Mother, about this..."

 

But I know he doesn't believe.  He doesn't want to believe.  So I hurry to add, "The order came from Prince Eric.  He sent a group of Verat to kill them.  The only one of the group I could track was Caius but it seems your father killed him.  I did speak to his brother who said Caius boasted to him of the crime and even showed him a picture of her corpse that he later gave to Eric as proof of death."

 

Sean steps back shaking his head.  As if he can deny the truth.  So I add, "I also spoke with several spies for the laufer.  No matter the royal family, no matter the castle, there is no record of the boy."

 

"Mother..."

 

But I don't let him interupt me, "I checked with them all!  Main castles and summer manors.  The main branches as well as all of the side lines.  I checked them all and there is no evidence anywhere of any of them keeping the boy."

 

"Mother..."

 

But I don't let him deny it.  I need him to understand, "He's a fraud!  Everything he's told us is a lie!"

 

His face is red, "Mother!"

 

"He's playing us all for fools!"  I need him to see the truth, "He's using us!  His power is controlling us.  He's a threat!"

 

"Enough!"  He shouts, voice tight with anger.  He steps towards his SUV and sets the folders in the passenger seat.  Then he turns back to me with a weary sigh.

 

I blink back at him, "Sean..."

 

But he steps forward with a shake of the head, "No, mother, you need to stop."

 

"But he's not your son!" I argue back.

 

"I know!"  He snaps.  Then with a sigh he explains, "He already confessed to me.  I know."

 

"What?"  I can't help but ask, "Why is he still here?  Why haven't you gotten rid of him yet?"

 

His shoulders slump, "Because I've spoken with him.  He told me everything.  And I decided that it doesn't matter."

 

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"  I shriek.

 

He sighs, "Mother..."

 

"No!" I snap back, "That boy is a liar, an imposter!  He's probably controlling you now."

 

He straightens his spine and steps forward, "That's enough!  I told you that he's already confessed to me.  I've accepted his explaination."

 

I scoff, "Or has he commanded you like he did your father's guard?  We don't know what he capable of.  You're nothing but a puppet to him!"

 

"Mother," his tone annoyed. Though he holds up his hands in surrender as he says, "There's much you don't understand.  But he explained himself to me and I accept him as my son.  Consider it an adoption of sorts."

 

"Adoption!" What madness is this?  I try again to convince him, "We know he has the power to compell others.  You know this!  We need to stop him now before he becomes more of a threat!"

 

"Mother," he snaps angrily, "He is not a threat!  He's a boy and I've accepted him as my son."

 

I sputter angrily, "Your son?  That boy is a liar. He's manipulating you!"

 

His jaw clinches, his voice snapping, "I told you he's already explained it all to me.  I accept his explaination and I accept him as my son.  Even if we don't share blood, he Is my son!"

 

How can my son be so stupid?  Where did I go wrong?  How can he allow that treacherous boy to remain in his home?  I know the boy is powerful.  But that's the problem!  The boy is just too powerful.  Doesn't Sean see that?

 

Of course he doesn't.  He may be half Zauberbeist but he is only half.  And a half-breed is nothing to a fullblood.  So it's not his fault that he's so easily led.  It's not his fault that he falls to the will of another.  It's not his fault that he doesn't even know when he's being controlled.

 

He moves closer, his hand squeezed my arm gently.  His voice soothing, "I appreciate what you've done for me.  I'm sorry that you've had to go through all of this."

 

"Sean..." But what can I say.  My poor son is under the control of another.

 

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close.  I hug him back, my cheek resting on his chest.  His voice rumbles softly, "I appreciate what you've done for me and I'm sorry that you've had to go through so much trouble.  I know that you are only trying to help me."

 

I hum back.  There's nothing more to say.  My sweet son is lost to a manipulative Zauberbeist boy who is just too powerful to beat.  I can either remain here and watch helplessly as my son loses himself or I can leave him as a lost cause.  Neither option is a good one.  But do I want to risk the boy gaining control of me?

 

I don't stay in his embrace long.  He lets me pull back.  I search his face.  His strong aristocratic jaw, his light green eyes.  The strength is his frame, in his face.  A strong and steady appearance.  I was so proud of my son.  He was so brave and strong with such character and unyielding manner.  All that he has suffered, all that he has faced, all for nothing.

 

It's with a heavy heart that I tell him that I will return to France, to my coven.  I tell him I love him and I will miss him.  I can see the question in his eyes.  He doesn't understand my reasoning.  He doesn't understand why I'm leaving.  But he won't stop me, he never has.  I will mourn him.  He was my son.  I will mourn his loss.  But theres nothing else I can do here.  So I leave.


	13. Chapter 13

(Tara and Evelyn are 28 weeks and Shannon is 24 weeks)

 

Oct 22nd

 

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 13

 

Each hexen seems to have their own ideas of how to decorate a nursery and each idea conflicts with the other two.  Evelyn wants simple designs in rose and cream and lace.  Tara wants bold bright colors and abstract shapes.  Shannon wants a room fit for a Prince, all gold and royal blues and extravagant.

 

Dad and I listened to each of them.  It was overwhelming to say the least.  But then dad told them that all the babies would be raised together in the manor.  Shannon started to complain but then decided that having her little Prince near his father was a good thing.  And that means she wants to move into the manor herself instead of staying in the apartment complex that grandmother had set up for them all.

 

Dad sets her up on the third floor to her disappointment.  It seems she held out hope that her birthing his son will make her his bride.  Dad explains that among covens this is how things normally go.  That the first hexen to birth a son will marry the Zauberbeist father and be 'queen' of the coven.  Not to be confused with the coven mother who is the elder and considered the wisest.

 

I ask dad if that means I should marry Tara.  He tells me it's my decision but yes it's what would normally be done.  I worry a bit though.  I think I love both Tara and Evelyn and I don't know how to choose.  Dad tells me not to feel rushed and we have plenty of time to decide.  Dad says the marriage usually comes after the baby is born.  It's one more thing to worry about.

 

Dad and I spent last week going through the empty rooms on our floor.  We decide on one that's near enough to us both.  The maids cleared out the furniture already.  We spent the past weekend painting the whole thing a rose cream color, pale enough to be neutral but with a good blush of color.  

 

We ordered six simple white wooden cribs.  They're plain with straight lines and even sides.  They were easy enough to put together.  Or at least dad didn't have any trouble.  I was ready to pull out my hair trying to figure it out before dad set a calming hand on my shoulder and took over the madness.  He always seems to have endless patient with such things.  And with his direction we were able to get them all together.

 

We decided to put them along the farthest wall in sets of two.  We set them with one end against the wall, their sides together, and the crib jutting out towards the center of the room.  Then we have four changing tables, one at the end of each set and the fourth is at the front of the room where a soft couch and a few short soft chairs rest.  There's also several brightly colored soft rugs throughout. 

 

For decoration we have various pastel animal illustrations of pictures from an old children's book.  Dad especially was quite pleased with those.  Then theres the mural at the front of the room across from the seating area.  It's a bright blue sky full of puffy white clouds and six multicolored hot air balloons painted large.  Above that is a chandelier like structure that has hanging down from it at different heights six hot air balloons made of woven baskets and bright cloth.  Below that is a soft rug, a small shelf with books, and a white wooden toy chest.

 

The closet holds six thin white dressers and three heavy white wooden trunks.  The trunks hold many soft blankets and sheet sets.  There are already numerous dresses and suits hanging up.  There's several small outfits in each dresser but they're no where near full.  It is still a while before we have the baby showers but each lady wanted a few things already for the babies.

 

Dad says we will get the babies names engraved on plaques above their beds and dressers.  He assures me that it will make things easier.  I certainly hope so.  I have this horrible feeling that I won't be able to tell any of them apart.  I worry that I wont know them, that they will just be one mass person in my mind.  

 

I want to know my children.  I want to know who they are as people.  I don't want them to be lumped together like most people did to Fred and George.  I want them to have their own personality and style.  Dad laughs and tells me that they will be expensive enough as it is.  But I don't see how it will be any more expensive if we let them have an opinion.  Once they're old enough for that of course.

 

We have four rocking chairs that dad is arranging in the center of the room with a low table between them.  I'm stocking the changing tables by the cribs with the few supplies we already have.  Two packs of newborn diapers don't go far when split into three sections but at least it's something.  And I have a bottle of bottom cream, a bottle of powder, and a few burping cloths in each one.

 

I stand back to get a look at the room.  It's beautiful.  It's simple and colorful without being too much.  My gaze falls on the cribs.  The hexens are busy putting colorful bedding in each one.  Shannon chose royal blue and gold chevron bumpers with gold sheet and a blue blanket.  Evelyn chose shades of red and pink for her three girls.  Tara chose lavender for our daughter and mint green for our son.

 

My vision blurs.  The world tilts beneath my feet.  My chest is tight.  There's a rushing sound in my ears.  It's hard to breath.  What's wrong with me?

 

Dad's face swims into view.  I can't hear him over the pounding in my ears but I know he's talking.  His hands press against my cheeks as he tries to ground me.  The first breath is difficult.  It's a struggle to get my chest to expand.  The following breaths seem to short and gasping.  My head starts to pound.  What's wrong with me?

 

My ears pop.  Dad's voice comes through, "It's alright.  Everything will be alright.  Just breath.  Just breath.  I'm here.  You're not alone, I'm here."

 

It helps.  His voice a soothing steady tone.  It's something else to focus on.  So I let go and just listen to him.  I let his voice calm me and call me back.  My vision clears.  The ground is once more steady beneath my feet.  I can feel the trembling in my limbs, my movements clumsy from the shakes.  I focus on my breaths and his voice.  It helps being the world back into focus.

 

I look up at the ladies.  The first I see is ruby red curly hair.  Shannon is clutching at her child's crib with a white knuckle grip.  Her eyes wide as she stares back.  The crib is probably the only thing holding her up.

 

The next I see is Evelyn slumped on the floor against the wall.  Her eyes are clenched shut while her arms wrap around her swollen belly.  Her pink and white stripped dress is a swirled mess around her legs, far too much fabric all bundled near her lap.  I hope she didn't fall.  We will need Hannah to check her over.  Especially since grandmother is still gone.

 

I have to lean forward to see Tara.  She managed to slump in a rocking chair and watches us wide eyed.  Her pale reddish curls are pulled up in a messy bun atop her head with several ringlets loose.  Her belly pushes outward though it doesn't seem to pain her now.  At least she doesnt seem to be injured from my outburst.  

 

I can't imagine either her or Evelyn are very happy about this.  They're both twenty eight weeks along with multiple babies in their bellies.  They both look to me for protection and what do I do?  My stupid ass has to have a panic attack and knock them off their feet.  I may have harmed my lovers, or my own children.  How can I be so stupid?  So selfish?  I'm such an idiot!

 

Dad's voice breaks through my maudlin thoughts.  His tone gentle and calm, "Hadrian, it's alright.  You are not alone.  Just pull your power back.  No one is harmed.  Everyone is alright.  There is no threat.  Just pull back your power."

 

It's a struggle to pull back.  I close my eyes and concentrate.  Now I can feel it.  The heavy thick cotton like quality to it.  It's a bit of like being under a thick woolen weighted blanket.  So I concentrate on thinning it and pulling it all back in.  It takes a while but I manage it to the soft montra from father telling me I'm doing good and everything is alright.

 

When I have it all pulled back and I've calmed enough that the shaking has past, father asks what happened.  So I tell him.  I tell him my fears.  That I fear I won't be able to father my children because I didn't have a father when I was young.  I tell him I worry that I wont be able to tell them apart.  What if I call them by each others names?  What if I get them mixed up?  What if I lose one because there are so many to watch?

 

Then I tell him that I know what not to do.  I know not to lock them in cupboards.  I know to feed them everyday.  I know not to put their hands under the boiling water of a tea kettle or pour hot bacon grease over their heads.  I know not to shave their heads or leave them outside in the snow.  I know what not to do.

 

But I don't know what to do.  I read the books they gave me.  But those books only talk about how the babies develope.  How does knowing the baby is the size of a pineapple help me?  How does knowing about the stages of labor help me know how to care for them?

 

And yes there is a book of how to treat illness in babies.  But that's just illness.  It doesn't tell me what to do on a daily basis.  How long do I hold them?  How do I keep up with who I hold?  How do I play with them?  What games do babies play?  When are they ready to play?  What do I do with them on a daily basis?

 

I'm panicking again.  Dad sooths me with promises of guidance.  He says he'll help me and he'll show me what to do.  He says that I'm not in this alone.  He says the hexens will help even the other ones who don't stay at the house.  He promises that it will all turn out alright.  He says no one is perfect and no one can plan for everything.  He says the only thing we can do is try our best and try to fix our mistakes when they come.  I hope he's right.


	14. Chapter 14

Nov 30th

 

Nick

 

CHAPTER 14

 

It started with a gas station robbery.  The two perps beat the attendant unconscious.  Then we find them dead the next day, clawed up with money still in their car.  We backtrack that to a convienence store that was just held up.  Wu jokes that at least we have the robbery wrapped up.

 

There's a local guy Ray Bolton, a thick headed Neanderthal without any fear of a Grimm.  Detective Riveria calls him a hollintier.  She is a great help on this case and it helps to have someone else in the know to work up the scenes with us.  And at least he seems wary of hexenbiest.  We drag in his dogs but none of them match our vics injuries.  Hank and I think he's the one, we just have to find a way to prove it.  

 

I didn't think much of it at first.  The locals, and the witnesses, all seemed unwilling to speak of something.  Even Riveria was acting oddly.  But then we had a witness, a victim of an attack, who told us what we were searching for, el cucuy.  Riveria cursed when she heard that.  El cucuy, some kind of mythical vigilante creature boogeyman that when called will come in and clean up an area killing criminals and such.

 

We had to release Bolton.  The last attack occuring while he was in holding eliminates him as a suspect. Plus we now have a species and a general description even if we don't have a suspect.  Review of the bus tapes from the last attack lead us to a previous witness, an elderly lady named Mrs. Garcia.  She agrees to come back to the station with us.

 

We get a call in route.  David Flores, an ex marine with ptsd after a three year tour in Afghanistan has gone after Bolton.  We appoligized to Mrs. Garcia who agrees quickly to the urgency of the matter.  We pull up to Boltons house to see him beating Flores in the front yard.  We chase him back inside and pull Flores to the car when I notice our witness is missing.

 

Screams from inside have us rush in to see Mrs Garcia over Bolton's body, shes a wesen otherwise known as el cucuy.  She's surprised at me being a Grimm but comes quietly when we cuff her.  We get her in interrogation but really, what can we do?  No one will believe that this sweet old lady is a murderer.  She plays innocent, giving a likely excuse for the blood on her clothes.   

 

Renard was watching the interview.  Even he is stumped.  There's no way for us to prosecute, no one will believe it.  We have no choice but to let her go.  It's aggravating but really, she's not much different to a traditional Grimm.  And as much as it bothers me, bothers us, we let her go.

 

Renard invites us out for drinks at a local bar.  It's one we usually hit after a hard case or a really good one, it all depends.  He get the first round.  Conversation in our out of the way booth is mostly on the case.  Round two is cheered to us letting it be someone else's problem.  Round three comes with an appetizer plate of potato skins and chicken tenders. Sean and I lose our jackets to relax back in the seats.  Hank abandon us for a dark beauty at the bar.

 

Round four has Sean telling me about the stress of the upcoming children and his worries considering how powerful his son is.  I ask him about his soon to be son.  His son's children are 33 weeks while his is 29 weeks. He says they're as ready as they can be at the moment.  He tells me that the nursery will contain them all as that will be easier on the adults.  He also says that they will have at least two full time nannies but he's not yet sure if they will choose hexen or other Wesen.

 

In round five I ask him, "So what's up with the baby's mother?  What's her name again?"

 

"Her name is Shannon," he says.  "She's a strong hexen from a good coven.  I think she'll be a good mother, as far as hexens go."  

 

I remember meeting her briefly but I don't know much about her.  He doesn't seem to care much about her either way.  When I point it out he tells me that he was only with her because of the trank and he has no desire to be with her again.  Why? She's beautiful and powerful and successful. So why wouldn't he want to be with her?

 

I ask him, "Does it bother you, what the trank made you do?"

 

He frowns into his nearly empty glass as he answers, "For us it's different.  Beists, hexen and zauber, have certain personality traits.  You can call it nature or nurture but there is a ruthlessness, a cutthroat pridefulness that we all possess."

 

He waves the bartender to bring us a sixth round.  We'll need to stop soon.  He continues to explain, "Among traditional covens it's normal for tranks to be used to coerce or manipulate others in order to raise yourself.  My mother, for example, used her wiles to get second in line of her coven.  She lost a lot of influence when she left the coven to serve the royal family."

 

He stops as the beers are set down along with an order of fries.  Sean orders waters for us from now on as we need to sober up some.  Danny, the bartender, smiles as he tells us he was getting ready to cut us off anyway.  He takes the empty plates and cups and leaves us in peace.  Thankfully the room is loud enough that I don't think anyone will hear us. Sean pulls off his tie and loosens the top button of his shirt to be more comfortable. I try not to stare.

 

Sean goes back to explain, "It was quite the coup when she left.  She was welcomed back when she bore a son of royal blood.  It still left her at the bottom of the coven hierarchy."

 

I push the fries closer to him and he takes two with a smile.  His voice lighter as he continues, "She worked hard to pull herself back up in ranks but lost a lot of standing when I turned twelve and still couldn't brew a trank.  Her coven decided I wasn't worth their effort after that. Not that they had anything to do with me before that. They mostly just watched from a distance and let mother do as she wanted.  That's why mother seduced her way into the laufer to save me.  If she hadn't then I would be dead."

 

"Where is she now?" I ask.  I haven't seen her around since this summer I think.

 

He leans back and takes another fry, "She returned to her coven.  I imagine she'll have to work her way back up but with how powerful Hadrian is it may help her.  I guess she didn't want to stay here."

 

"Why wouldn't she want to stay?" I can't help but ask.

 

He shrugs, "She does as she pleases.  She probably just wanted to go back home, nothing unusual."

 

I always get such mixed feelings about his mother.  On the one hand she does some shitty things and basically abandoned him but on the other hand she fought hard to keep him alive.  My few meetings with her hasn't helped me make an opinion so I don't say anything.  But he seems to believe that she tried her best and maybe she did.  I suppose people will behave in the way their society trained them to behave.  And if he's okay with how hexens behave then I can't complain.

 

I do ask, "So are you and... what's her name?... Shannon?  Are you and Shannon together?"

 

He smirks, "No, that was a result of the trank and will not happen again."

 

"Oh," what do I say to that?  "So if not her than who?"

 

He raises an eyebrow.  It looks decidedly more seductive than normal with his missing tie and jacket and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  I lick my lips and cover it by taking a drink of beer.  Nothing like liquid courage.  It's still a stupid impulse, I won't do anything.  But you would have to be dead not to notice.

 

He clears his throat and I realise he's still waiting.  So I ask, "If not her then who are you in a relationship with?"

 

Now he looks more amused.  Danny brings over a couple glasses of water to replace our mostly empty beers.  He must've heard my question because his cheeks pinken before he steps away.  Sean is smiling now, open and honest and so much more relaxed than I've ever seen him.

 

His voice is soft when he answers, "I have dated both men and women in my life but I do tend to lean more towards male lovers."

 

Really?  What do I say?  What should I say?  All that comes out is, "That's cool."

 

At least he looks amused.  He also says we should call it a night.  We've both had more than enough to drink and the food has helped some.  He still insists on calling a cab to take us home.  We head to my apartment first since it's closer.  

 

He smiles and helps me up the stairs.  I can't help but blush.  Hopefully he'll just think it's the beer making me red.  But he does come inside when I invite him in.  His hand touches mine, hesitant and light.  I blush and offer coffee that I'm not even sure I have.  He follows me to the kitchen.

 

He assures me that I can say no.  He tells me that I shouldn't feel pressured.  He stands there in silent offer but he lets me decide.  So I have to choose, do I want him?  Do I want a kiss?  A relationship?  He gives me time to decide.

 

I should probably wait.  He should probably go.  But I don't think of that.  Instead, I step forward and kiss him.  It's a chaste kiss.  A kind and affectionate kiss.  A kiss that ends in a smile.  A kiss that leads to another.  But only one more.  Or maybe two.  


	15. Chapter 15

Hadrian

Dec 12th 

 

Chapter 15

 

It may be an odd request.  It would certainly raise more than a few eyebrows back home.  Not that I'll ever get back there.  This is my home now.  And this is something I need to move on.  

 

I'm not sure my dad would agree.  I hope he will.  At least I hope he doesn't get mad at me.  But I need something solid to help me mourn my old life.  Something to remember them by.  I don't think this was what Dr. Warren had in mind but this is what I want.

 

The bell above the door dings.  There's a stench of cigarettes and cleaner.  The air is full of distant buzzing machines and low voices.  The room is dark but clean, painted red and black.  There's a long counter with several glass displays of various piercings available.  There's about a dozen red cushioned chairs along the wall and several photo books on various tables of different images they offer.  

 

The man at the counter is covered in tattoos from the neck down.  Even his hands and fingers are inked.  He eyes us curiously and offers a half hearted hello.  There are a few customers waiting.  One man is leaning against the counter and was talking with the man there.  Two women sit nearby pursuing the album's and comparing their favorites.

 

Stephanie comes out of a hallway with several rooms.  Her blond hair brushed to one side to show that part of the side has been shaved close to her head.  The shaved part must be a new thing.  There are also various colors throughout that flit into sight as she moves.  Her t shirt has the faded logo of some band but her jeans look fairly new.  She waves the guy off as she reaches the counter.

 

Her eyes sparkle in amusement though her voice has a barely there lit, "What can I do for you, Charming?"

 

I snort at that.  I suppose I've been called worse though.  I hand over the folded paper that Trevor drew for me.  She looks it over with an appreciative eye and nods, "Yeah, I can do this, no problem."

 

She has me sign papers while she makes a copy of the image.   Then she does something to it that makes purple lines on the back.  Trevor assures me that the purple will transfer and she will tattoo over that.  She leads us back down the hallway to a room halfway down.  Trevor takes the chair near the door where he can watch us and the hallway.

 

She has me settle in the chair after removing my shirt.  She smooths something slick over my skin and pulls out a razor to smooth away any hairs.  Then she wipes it off and sets the paper on my chest, just over my heart.  With a wet wipe she smooths the paper until the purple ink transfers over.  Then once I agree that I'm ready she gathers the rest of her supplies.

 

The tattoo is a simple design.  Its centered on a set of stag antlers that surround a full moon.  The moon has a dogs paw print in the center of it.  Then on the bottom right is a Lily flower which will be red faded to white.  Then there will be a dark blue book with gold lines.  The final piece is a gold knights chess piece leaning against the book.

 

Stephanie sets up the inks, opens a fresh needle and threads it through the tattoo gun, and starts the machine buzzing.  She starts slow at first, beginning on a straight line on the book.  When I don't react she continues.  She assures me several times that we can stop anytime if I need to but I assure her I'm good with pain and this is nothing really.

 

To distract myself I look her over.  There's a tattoo along her right forearm of an athame with what looks like belladonna blooming around it.  Then it has green and blue swirled and faded outwards in a watercolor like effect.  On her left forearm is a series of geometric shapes with various colors slashed and faded out in a similar fashion.  

 

When I ask about them she smiles and says, "Yeah, I love colors and watercolor effects.  Several of my tattoos are like that."

 

Then she pulls down the front of her shirt a little to show a tattoo over her heart.  It's a stylized version of the name Jami with multiple shades of purples and pinks watercolored outward like splashes of paint.  I remember Jami, a bartender if I remember correctly.  A curvy hexen with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.  She and stephanie have been in a relationship for nearly ten years now I think.  

 

It's hard to remember all of the hexens, there's just so many of them.  I ask how they've settled in.  She smiles pleased as she answers, "Its been really great actually.  To be honest, we were worried when we first came here.  It was still better than what we had but we were worried.  Neither of us wanted to be with a man and we hoped there were enough of us that we would get ignored."

 

I hum, "There hasnt been any issues with you getting settled in?"

 

She shrugs, "No more than I would expect when you get this many hexens together.  And a lot less than we expected."

 

"Are you staying in the apartment complex with the other hexens?" I ask.

 

She shakes her head, "No, we can't really afford it so we're staying in a cheaper place.  There's a few Wesen there but they're decent folk."

 

I nod back, "Just keep us updated if any issues come up.  There's a lot of hexens here so I'm trusting you all to either handle issues yourself or bring them to us if you need assistance.  And no breaking the law."

 

She raises an eyebrow so I add, "You know what I mean."

 

She smiles and nods.  The black outline is done and she cleans the needle to start with the colors.  She again starts with the book.  I watch for a moment before I ask about Jami.  With a smile she tells me about her job.  She assures me that Jami is doing well and loves the tips she makes.  They haven't had any issues about their relationship or about being hexens.  That's good at least.  

 

We need to make arrangements to check in with the hexens.  What good is a coven if we don't look after each other?  And since grandmother hasn't gotten back yet we need to pick up the slack.  So I guess I'll talk with dad about it tomorrow, he has his date tonight.  And maybe we can have a monthly dinner or split the group in two and have two meetings.  I'm sure dad will help me figure it out.  

 

I wonder when grandmother will get back.  She's been gone a long time.  Dad doesn't seem worried though.  In fact he said that she probably won't come back for a while.  I wonder why?  Is it because I killed Adalind?  She didn't say anything at the time but she did leave the next day.  It can't be a coincidence, can it?  Is she that afraid of me?  But why doesn't dad seem bothered by it?

 

Stephanie regales us with stories of some of the tattoos she's done.  It's fascinating and something she clearly enjoys.  She also enjoys painting and admits to having several paintings at her apartment that she's done.  Then she mentions piercings that she's done though she doesnt like doing those as much.  

 

She asks if I want any.  I'm quick to decline.  Tattoos are one thing but piercings just aren't my thing.  I do notice a small horseshoe shaped piercing in the center part of her nose that's just barely visible.  I guess it's cute on her but not something I would care for.

 

Trevor laughingly asks what all she has pierced.  She mentions her ears and nose as well as her kitten, whatever that means.  It startled a laugh from Trevor though.  I'll ask him later.  I watch as she moves on to the flower.  She does warn that white will fade the fastest of all the colors.  

 

There's something soothing about the steady scratching of the needle.  Something hypnotic in the glide of it, the burn left behind.  The paste she smooths over it helps some and the pain isn't much.  But it's interesting to watch as she takes up the gold and moves to the knight.

 

I relax back and let my mind drift away to the sound of her and Trevor talking quietly.  I let myself fall into memories of before.  Memories of Ron playing exploding snaps.  Memories of quittich matches.  Memories of Hermionie with her nose stuck in a book.  Memories of orange posters on the wall and lectures about cleanliness as Ron and I try to look properly chastised.  Memories of Dobby, even of SPEW.  

 

Memories of that disastrous Yule ball and how beautiful Hermionie looked.  Memories of Ron's awful dress robes.  Memories of the secret lessons.  Watching the others master the Patronus.  Knowing that I'm helping them survive what's to come.  At least the ministry will have no choice but to listen now.  

 

I can only hope that everything turned out alright.  I have to move on now.  I can't keep hoping that someone will come and pull me back there.  I can't keep myself stretched between wanting to stay and wanting to go back.  It's been driving me crazy.  So I choose to stay.  I choose to let go of them and mourn.  I choose my life here.  

 

Stephanie pats my shoulder with a soft, "You're done."

 

It takes a moment but I move in front of the mirror and just stare.  This is what I needed.  Something solid that I can remember and mourn. I've already lost too much of my old self. My magic is changing me, physically it's changing me. A bit like a metamorphigus. It's taken away my father's wild black hair, lightened it to dark brown and softened it. My skin is darkening, a pale olive. So I need this reminder, this thing to tie me to my old life.  Something to honor my family.  Something to help me heal.  I love it.


	16. Chapter 16

Sean

 

Chapter 16

 

Dinner was good, a well run steakhouse with good beer on tap.  There wasn't much in the way of a wine selection.  However, Nick offered a bottle of rose at his apartment.  So as soon as the check was sorted we left back to his place. At least it wasn't far to drive.

 

For having lived here more than a year there are still boxes stacked against the dining room wall.  The table there is overflowing with books, notebooks, and art supplies.  The kitchen is clean enough though there is a stack of canned foods against the far wall.  

 

The living room is less cluttered.  There's the blue cushioned couch and a brown leather recliner.  The tv sits on a much too small stand against the nearest wall.  There are a hand full of movies stacked in front of the tv and a decent stereo system set up against the wall beside it.

 

Nick blushes, "Yeah, I don't have much company so I don't really decorate or anything.  Sorry for the mess."

 

I assure him, "It's fine with me.  Should we sit?"

 

He grins ruefully and waves at the couch, "Yeah, let's sit down.  How about some wine?"

 

He gathers up a glass for each of us and hurries back.  With a blush he hands me a glass and apologizes that its a cheap brand.  I assure him that wine would be lovely.  It is, cheap yes but lovely enough.  A few sips pass in slightly awkward silence before Nick seems to regain his confidence.

 

With a boyish grin he asks, "So, I imagine this is a big difference to your usual dates."

 

I grin back and answer, "This is probably the best date I've had in years."

 

He laughs a burst of surprise.  Then he asks incredulous, "What kind of dates have you gone on?  Street trucks?"

 

I laugh, "No, not that I would object to such a date.  It's the company that's exceptional."

 

He ducks his head bashfully with a pleased smile.  Our dinner was nice though conversation didn't stray far from work.  We discussed our training and early years on the force.  We discussed our first partners and where we want our career to go.  It was a good conversation, but I want more.  

 

I decide to try a new subject, "What was the best date you ever had?"

 

He bursts out a laugh, his head tilted back as his eyes close.  His voice full of good humor, "Ashley Harris, we went to the fair.  We rode a dozen rides and I won her this huge stuffed hippo that she loves.  Hippos were her favorite animal.  We drank stale beer and made out.  It was my first blow job.  She was an awesome person."

 

I smile with him, it was clearly a great memory.  He shifts to sit sideways to watch me.  Then he asks for mine.  So after a moment of contemplation I answer, "I should probably say Jocelyn but it was actually a guy at an Italian boarding school I attended, Stavos.   He was a great person, still is.  We snuck away from school, took a boat out on the sea and watched the sunrise over the water.  Mostly we just talked.  He was also my first lover a year later.  He became a lawyer and does a lot of pro bono work for those who can't afford assistance."

 

Nick grins back.  So I ask what was his worst date.  He laughs in embarrassment but answers, "Roger in middle school.  We went to a school dance together but left halfway through.  He kept trying to kiss me.  It caused a lot of problems with the other kids when we got caught, especially when he tried to blame me and make himself look innocent.  Aunt Marie was mad, she scared the hell out of him.  We moved a month later when school ended, it was horrible."

 

I nod my head in sympathy.  Then I give my own story, "A servant in my father's house, Molly.  We didn't leave and we were only twelve.  She kissed me but Eric found us and made it horrible.  She wouldn't even look at me again after that."

 

"Damn," he says sympathetically, "I'm sorry about that."

 

I wave away the apology.  It was my own fault for bringing it up.  So I change subjects, "What is you're favorite hobby that you're really good at?"

 

Nick grins, "Actually, that's a funny story.  You see, when I was younger and my parents would go out on dates I would stay with this older woman down the street."

 

His cheeks burn red and his gaze is locked on his wine glass, "She taught me to sew and embroider.  I'm really good at it and it was a lot of fun.  Mom and dad used to love the things I would make.  Pillow cases, blankets, scarves, I don't even remember what else."

 

He finishes with a laugh.  I smile at him as I add my own, "The violin.  I love music and the one I love the most was the violin.  I used to play often, even if only for myself.  It was a lot of fun."

 

He smiles warmly, "Yeah, I can totally see that.  Maybe you can play for me some day?"

 

I tease back, "Only if you embroider me something in return."

 

He laughs and agrees.  Then he asks, "What is your favorite hobby that you're terrible at?"

 

That surprises a laugh from me.  I answer with a blush, "Gardening.  I've always wanted to have my own garden and have beautiful flowers and vegetables but no matter what I tried it never turned out well.  It frustrated me to no end that I could fail at something so simple."

 

He laughs in sympathy before adding, "Cooking.  I'm a disaster in the kitchen.  I always want to try some new recipes but I always end up with a mess and some disgusting result."

 

He shifts to sit beside me, our bodies touching from shoulder to knee.  He's a warm weight against my side.  His eyes warm and amused as he looks back at me.  I shift myself into the corner of the couch so that I can look more closely at him.  My arm goes along the back of the couch.   Nick grins and shifts with me to lean against my chest and entangle our legs.

 

I stroke one hand through his hair.  His eyes close in pleasure.  I press a kiss to his lips, chaste and affectionate.  He grins impishly and crawls more into my lap.  His hands stroke over my chest before he settles, snuggled against me.  I relax in contentment.

 

He hums pleasantly, "What's your favorite memory?"

 

I stroke his back as I answer, "My first Christmas with Hadrian."

 

He looks up at me questioningly so I explain, "We were still getting to know each other and he was still very skittish."

 

He nods, no doubt remembering how badly Hadrian had been affected.  That poor boy was pale and thin. He shook and barely spoke. When he did talk it was with a clearly English accent though that faded fast. Nearly as fast as his hair faded to brown. Even before that I think, since his hair was still dark at Christmas but he was already talking like a local. 

 

It should've seemed weirder than it did. And I looked into the Royals in Great Britain first after Eric. But there was no evidence there to support my suspicion so I let it go. There was no evidence of where he came from. And I didn't want to bother him too much about it. I think I just didn't want to find proof that I was wrong. And he needed me. He still needs me. He is my son. We're a family now.

 

I continue, "I took him to a few stores and noticed how he would look at the Christmas displays.  He was so in awe of it all.  And while he was hesitant I urged him to pick out decorations for the condo.  I never decorate for the holidays but I thought he would like it."

 

Nick smiles, his hand stroking my side.  I continue, "He was so hesitant to touch any of it.  I had to constantly urge him.  We picked out a tree and ornaments.  We picked out a lot of decorations for the condo.  We even got several scenes from a Christmas village that he was so hypnotized by."

 

Nick grins back, "You're an awesome dad, you know."

 

I feel my cheeks ridden, "Thank you.  It wasn't easy to get through to him.  He was so cautious, so hurt, but he wanted so much to be loved and cared for and he healed so wonderfully."

 

I nuzzle against his cheek.  My voice distracted as I add, "I think that first Christmas is my favorite because it's when he and I really started to bond.  The way he would light up, the way every little thing pleased him.  It's a wonderful memory I will always cherish."

 

Nick smiles, his lips pressing kisses along my jaw and neck.  His voice somewhat distracted, "I love the sound of your voice.  I love the strength in you when you lead us.  I love how you inspire others."

 

I capture his lips in a passionate kiss.  It's strong, full of emotion, but not a battle.  It's wonderful.  It's an exploration, each of us learning the other.  Hands stroke, bodies shift to lay more fully against each other.  My lips tingle, his taste is heavy on my tongue.  This is definitely a memory I will treasure.  


	17. Chapter 17

Evelyn

 

Dec 18th

 

Chapter 17

 

I've had pains now for days.  Sporadic jolts in my belly.  It's only braxton-hicks, I know.  But it's painful and uncomfortable and I wish it would stop.  I've dealt with the kicks.  The swollen feet were a hassle too.  But by and far these false contractions are the worst.

 

Not to mention the shear weight of them.  Carrying triplets is no joke.  When they're still it's a heavy weight.  A bit like trying to carry a box full of encyclopedias.  It's difficult to manuver and I'm always exhausted and out of breath.  But when they move, my goodness, it's like being attacked by a dozen octopus fighting under your skin.

 

Tara isn't much help, not that she doesnt want to be.  She's as swollen and heavy as I am.  And Hadrian tries to help, he does.  Last night he gave us both a massage.  His hands strong and firm as he stroked and soothed sore muscles.  I think we both went boneless on the pillows he had us propped against.  And he does mean well.  

 

It's just that there are times where I want to bash in his skull.  Or the times I want him to just go away.  Oddly enough he seems to recognize these moods and usually makes himself scarce.  Then there are the times that I want nothing but his attention.  I want him to focus solely on me.  And again, he seems to understand this somehow.  Even before we joined as a coven he always seemed to know.

 

Of course there are the times he lashes out.  Never at us, or well, not directly.  He gets overwhelmed and his power floods the area.  Or he feels defensive and his power lashes about like angry tails.  There are the days where he looks so lost and confused.  Or worse, the days where he looks afraid.  But his father is quick to help him through those moods.

 

The good days far outnumber the bad.  There are the days of surprised breakfast in bed.  Or the times where we curl up to watch a movie.  There's days where we laze about the house in our pajamas.  Other days we're off exploring the city.  There are days full of soft smiles and loud laughter.

 

Most days I share him with Tara.  Some days, rare days, I get him to myself.  But most days anything we do, we do as a group.  He treats us a bit like we're one entity.  It's not on purpose, I don't think.  I don't mind so much, neither does Tara.  And I think it's mostly because he doesn't have much experience with relationships.  He's still learning how to be with someone and how couples work.  He's getting there though.

 

Just the other day, after a long day of working on achy feet, he set us up with a relaxing bath.  The tub was full of warm water, shimmering with some kind of colored bath oil.  There were even various flower petals floating in it.  There were candles to replace the brighter lights.  As well as a tray of fruit and cheese and a glass of wine each.  

 

He helped us both into the tub and told us to relax.  Then he washed both our hair.  After that he massaged our feet.  We relaxed while he fed us grapes and cheeses and hummed a soothing tune.  Then he helped us back out of the tub, one at a time.  He dried us off and eased us into bed to rest.

 

That has to be what I love most about him.  The way he can be so affectionate.  The way he can completely care for another and expect nothing in return.  He would argue that we're a family and he's just taking care of us.  Something he loves to do.  But it's not just that.  He would treat us the same even if we hadn't conceived.  He cares for us and wants to please us.  It's what makes him such an exceptional lover.  And such an odd Zauberbeist.

 

I've know zaubers before and none of them have ever acted like him.  I remember the Zauber of my mother's coven.  He was tall and dark and strong.  I remember his eyes, so cold, always watching.  A bit like a lion, calm but threatening.  I remember his voice, deep and powerful.  Such a voice, like some demon of the abyss.  I remember how I would tense each time I heard him speak.  And I remember how displeased he was any time one of his hexens, or any female for that matter, would speak out of turn.

 

I remember the first Zauber to approach me.  He was older by a couple decades, his hair still a golden brown and no lines yet upon his face.  I remember his voice was rich like velvet across bare skin.  I remember his brown eyes hungry as he gazed at me.  I remember the way he gripped my wrist, and the arrogance in his manner.  He gave orders and expected obedience without ever asking.  I couldn't get away fast enough.

 

I remember when Elizabeth Lascelles first approached us.  Or rather, she approached Tara.  She spoke proudly of her son but seemed wary of his newly found child.  Oh, she tried to hide it.  But when you're raised around covens you learn how more is told with the body than with words.  It was a long shot, us coming here.  And she promised that we could always turn back if we didn't want to stay.  

 

Neither of us trusted her.  We knew what a Zauber would ask of us.  And her son is a halfbreed, not strong enough to offer protection.  We really only followed her because she could get us into America without all the normal red tape.  And she did.  She had everything sorted so all we had to do was take our board certifications and get our state licences and we were good to go.  And we were free to leave at any time.  It was a win win.

 

Hadrian wasn't what we expected.  He was a surprise, a wonderful unbelievable surprise.  He was nothing like we expected and far better than we could've ever dreamed of.  It was all to easy to fall in love with him.  It was more difficult to stamp down on our behaviors.  Like the urge to curse and manipulate and trick our way to the top.  The desire for power that is always so overwhelming for us, it never seems to bother him.

 

Even now we sit on the couch while he rubs my feet.  His strong hands working wonders on my ankles and calves.  No doubt Tara will have a turn soon.  The others move around us like little worker ants to get the house ready for tomorrow.  For tomorrow we will have our joint baby shower for the coven.  Tara already had a shower at work as have I, both last week.  We got some cute outfits, I got some sister sets.  But this will be the main shower, just for the coven.

 

Hadrian shared his concerns with us about a coven mother.  Neither Tara nor myself would be a good fit.  The coven mother should be the oldest, wisest amongst us.  She is the crone, the elder, the teacher.  She is to be our council and guide.  And there isn't anyone in the coven that would fit such a description.  Not since Elizabeth left.

 

Normally, the coven mother is the Zaubers mother or grandmother, sometimes an aunt.  It's someone the Zauberbeist can trust to have the best interest of his coven in mind.  Someone to help him build up his empire.  That's why it's usually his mother.  But Hadrians mother is dead and Elizabeth has run off.  No one is sure why she left, or why she hasn't returned.  She should've come back by now.  She's not even coming back in time for the shower, which is all kinds of insulting.

 

Shannon walks past directing the others with an air of authority that she doesnt possess.  Hadrian must think the same because he shoots me an amused smile.  She has been hinting to Sean that she wants the position, behaving like she is advising the hexens.  Since he won't marry her then her options are limited.  And like all hexens, she craves power.  

 

So she issues orders and behaves like shes the one in charge.  It only seems to work with her kin.  Its amusing when you compare it to Elizabeth and the respect she held by us all.  The first time she tried it with Carmen was hilarious.  I honestly thought there would be a fight.  Somehow, and I have no idea how, Hadrian managed to diffuse the situation.  That's still one fight I would love to witness.

 

Tara settles into the couch beside me with a huff.  She whines a bit and raises up her foot.  Hadrian smiles, releasing mine to take hers.  We share a smile as he starts to stroke along her ankle down to her toes.  Soon enough she's sighing in relief, tension draining away.  It's nice like this, if you ignore the madhouse of preparations going on around us.  Hadrian smiles and just like that, all my worries fade away.


	18. Chapter 18

Trevor

 

Chapter 18

 

This is probably the best gig I've ever had.  I used to be a bouncer at a bar down by the river.   It wasn't the best job but it got the bills paid.  It was mostly dragging out drunks that either got too rowdy or were cut off.  I lost count of the number of times I've been vomited on or hit.  It wasn't the best, but it was all I had.

 

It was by pure luck that I even heard of this job.  Some guys at the gym were talking.  They mentioned a rich guy wanting to hire a guard for his son.  It sounded like an easy enough gig.  All you had to do was hang out with some teen and keep him safe.  I didn't recognize the name so I figured It would be easy.  

 

I thought at first that It was just a rich guy and a bratty teen.  That was until I met them.  Hadrian was so small, curled into himself and in constant pain.  It wasn't physical pain, it was mental.  He had suffered far too much and was still healing from the trauma.  And still he was so kind, never wanted to trouble anyone.   It was a no brainer.

 

At first we hung around the condo.  Him moving quietly through the rooms like a shadow, all pale skin and wild black hair.  He seemed scared to go outside, or perhaps too sad to leave.  His tutors started coming and he obediently focused on his lessons.  His therapist came three times a week at first.  Even still, he healed slowly.

 

It was so easy to become his friend.  He was such a skittish thing, but terribly sweet.  And watching him blossom under Mrs. Guest led me to the idea to take him out.  He didn't seem to know any of the current movies, or any classics either.  It is understandable considering what he's been through.  So I started small, watching shows with him in the condo until his dad got home.

 

When he showed interest in brewing tranks I was a bit worried.  But I took him to Freddie's spice shop anyways.  It was hilarious to watch Freddie flitting around so nervous of this shy little kid.  Not that I'm stupid enough to underestimate him.  I know very well that he's powerful.  

 

It was fascinating watching him brew.  He came to life stirring that cauldron.  It was probably the most animated i had seen him by that point.  His emerald eyes glowing with happiness, his smile brightening up his face.  It was like looking at a whole other person.  He became so animated as he told me what the tranks would do.  There was that hiccup when he cut up his arm but beside that it was awesome.

 

After that it was easy to get him to open up.  His therapy sessions were going great and his studies were progressing in leaps and bounds.  He really is a very smart young man.  So I started taking him out with me.  We went to the gym and out to the park trails.  He finally started to tan, no longer looking like a ghost.  And he started to gain weight and look human again.  It is amazing to see how far hes come.

 

I got to watch him heal and strengthen.  I watched him grow more confident.  I watched him bond with his father and glow with happiness.  And I saw him fall in love.  It was adorable how he would blush and duck his head around the ladies.  I worried about it because of all he's been through I didn't think it was such a good idea.  But it wasn't my place to question or make waves.  So I watched and did my best to keep him safe.

 

It's funny how someone so powerful can be so subservient.  He nearly always defers to others, Tara and Evelyn but mostly his father.  And yet he can also take charge and thunder forward without fear or hesitation.  He's started to mimic his father more, in looks and behavior.  They even have the same smile now.  

 

I will never regret taking on this job, even when it gets dangerous.  Its woth it to get to be a part of this crazy big family.  I hang back as the ladies set out trays and rearrange the furniture.  It's a bit like a stage set up in the middle of the living room for the party.  Its a bit scary, because they're women not because they're hexens.  So I hang back and let them do their thing.

 

Mr. Sean is currently hiding in his office with the grimm.  And wasn't that a shocker.  A Grimm is bad enough but this one is different, friendly and understanding.  It's a bit like finding out Darth Vader is fighting for the good guys.  And they're dating, talk about mind blown.  I don't want to think about how that came about.  But to each their own.  If a half royal, half Zauber wants to date an untraditional Grimm then that's their choice.  

 

Hadrian moves past with an exasperated smile.  Tara waddling angrily through the kitchen.  No doubt she's tied of the drama that's slowly unfolding.  Shannon stands proud trying to direct the other ladies.  She's only mildly successful.  Some of the hexens are completely ignoring her.  It's amusing to watch.

 

The baby shower will begin soon.  Already there is a small mountain of presents.  The cake and platters of food are already spread out along a few tables in the back.  There's extra chairs spread out and most of the coven is here already.  At this point, everything is ready they're just making last minute adjustments.

 

The office door opens, Mr. Sean and the Grimm step out.  They both look a bit put out.  Mr. Sean steps closer to speak softly, "Were being called in on an emergency so I'm going to miss the shower, let Hadrian know for me."

 

I agree so they leave.  It passed with little notice.  Probably because Shannon and Evelyn are having some kind of heated argument near the tables.  Tara stomps over and between the two of them they get Shannon to back off.  She huffs and throws herself down in a nearby chair with far more fuss than necessary.

 

Hadrian shoos his lovers to settle in the center couch so we can get started.  He's smiling and directing the ladies who obey without question to get settled.  When he orders Darcy to get his father I step forward to let him know that they left.  He slumps for a moment but straightens back up with a smile and gives the call to begin.


	19. Chapter 19

Hadrian

 

Chapter 19

 

Everyone gets settled for the party to start.  The hexens settling into little groups throughout the room.  Irisa and Nora pass out drinks, an ice cream punch.  It's a good sweet treat that everyone seems to enjoy.  There's food and cake set up which we will get to later.  

 

Shannon repeatedly tries to take control which is driving Tara and Evelyn crazy.  I had to pull her aside and tell her to stop.  Of course she gave me the old 'I'm just trying to help' routine.  I told her flat out that today is for Tara and Evelyn to lead.  She didn't like it and I have no doubt this will come up again.  But she sits down with an annoyed huff and keeps quiet.

 

Since this shower is a joint party for Tara and Evelyn they will take turns opening gifts.  Trevor agrees to help me pass them the gifts.  The mountain of gifts are all mixed together so he helps me sort them into two piles.  Once we get the piles started I leave him to finish sorting while I pass them each a gift.

 

The first gift Evelyn opens is a set of three matching pink and white striped dresses.  They come with matching bows and bloomers.  She coos appreciably over the gift.  It came from Carmen and Nina.

 

Tara opens a girl and boy matching set in yellow and blue.  They both open a set, 3 dresses for Evenly and a dress and little suit for Tara, in white and black.  A gift from dad. It gains a lot of teasing about our little prince and princesses.

 

I touch the soft material, marveling at how small they are.  Tara asks what I think so I reply, "I think they're all beautiful and I can't wait to dress up our little ones."

 

This earns a lot of teasing.   Nina calls out that we're going to be run ragged with so many babies.  Amelia laughs out that she is not a babysitter.  A few jokingly claim to be too busy to help while others offer to stay over if we need.  It all earns a few laughs.

 

The majority of the Lawder hexens are quiet, seemingly offended on Shannon's behalf.  I really hope they don't cause a scene. It's not that I don't like Shannon, she's okay. And I love that dad is having a baby. I want him to be happy. I want him to have a child that's really his blood. We're a family and I'm overjoyed that its growing. 

 

It's just that she's been causing stress and drama lately. I asked dad about it. He said that she feels slighted and is lashing out. Tara and Evelyn both said that she has the right to be upset. I just wish she wouldn't cause such friction. I really need to get with dad soon so we can sort this all out. Maybe he will have an idea on how to keep the peace.

 

Tara coughing stops us a minute.  Such a sudden explosion of sound.  Deep hacking coughs that came from nowhere.  She tries to take a drink but she can't seem to.  The cup falls to the carpet.  Evelyn reaches for her as she tips forward.

 

I grip her shoulder, holding her up, "Tara!  Tara, what's wrong?"

 

She can't seem to get breath to answer.  I kneel down beside her in time to see blood spray out of her mouth.  Dark red hot blood dribbles down her chin.  There's also blood coming from her nose.  Her face is red, her lips purple.  She's grips my shirt in shaking hands as wide frightened eyes plead for help.

 

There's screaming and everyone is rushing around.  Shannon is trying to shout over the others but it doesn't seem to work.  Hannah rushes forward to Tara's side to help.  Her hands checking Tara's neck and cheek.  Her hands are steady as she tries to calm Tara but it's clear that she's afraid, even as she tries to remain professional.  

 

I hear more coughing... Evelyn!  She's clutching her belly and coughing hard into her fist.  Her soft white and pink dress is splattered with blood.  Her eyes flit from Tara growing weaker to me kneeling helplessly before them.  

 

Why is this happening?  What is happening?  Someone is cursing them! Who would curse them? Why? How do I stop it?

 

I put a hand on each of them and push my power into them.  Sounds fade to nothing.  Whether my eyes are open or not I don't know.  I'm only aware of the rapid pounding of their hearts, the irregular pulsing of their blood.  Tara's is going too fast, losing its rhythm.  I urge them to slow, that's when I feel it.

 

A thick tar like substance moving sluggishly through their veins.  It's not solid, somewhat more of a smoke or shadow.  Its both there and not, at least in the way I sense it.  It's a bit like a presence.  Something dark and twisted pushing the blood from their veins.  It's killing them, and with them my children.

 

I try to push it back, or at least contain it.  It's not easy.  The more I try to hold it in the more it seeps through my hold.  A bit like trying to hold mist in your hands.  I can hear them both gasping for breath.  And distantly I can hear the other hexens chanting.  I can't hear the words but I can feel that they're trying to help.

 

The babies are in distress.  All five of them shifting and struggling within their mothers.  I can feel them but there is nothing more I can do.  My attention is already divided between Tara and Evelyn, just to keep them alive.  I can only hope this is enough.

 

There's a distant ticking in my ears.  It's a bit like the ticking of a clock in another room.  It's further away than the chanting.  It's distant.  And yet, it's ominous. Something else is going on here.  Something beyond this curse.  What is the ticking sound?

 

I take the risk to reach for it.  I can't help it really.  The ticking is persistent even if it is faint.  It feels dangerous and I need to know what it is.  I feel Tara coughing again, warm blood sprays my face.  Evelyn grips my hand in panic.  I shouldn't pull back from them.  I'm putting them in danger.  But I need to know!

 

I feel it then.  I know what it is!  I release Tara and Evelyn from my power.  There isn't any time.  I shove out at the hexens with all the power I have.  I have to save them if I can!  I have to save as many as I can!  I have to act before it's too late!

 

I vaguely hear them scream.  Just as I am vaguely aware of the black curse strengthening in Tara and Evelyn.  It's only the blink of an eye.  My power blasting through the windows and walls as i push the hexens past.  I can only hope its enough.

 

Light...  Heat...   Nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

Nick

 

Chapter 20

 

Getting called in on our day off is disappointing but not surprising.  Being told that federal agents are asking for Captain Renard specifically is odd.  Mostly because we haven't had any big cases recently, normal or Wesen.  So either something big is coming or we missed something.  Neither option looks good.  And Sean is already working himself up about it while he drives.

 

I hate that we'll miss the party.  I know Sean really wanted to be there but it's not like we could help it.  There will no doubt be plenty of pictures and videos for us to look through later.  Plus, Sean still has Shannon's baby shower in two weeks.  And I know he's been trying to get his mother to come by for that one at least.  So it's not too bad, missing the shower.  

 

Still, Sean is tense.  His hands are gripping the wheel tight.  His jaw is even clenched.  No doubt he's mentally running through all of our recent cases to see what the feds could possibly want.  I try to do the same but I'm just coming up blank.  Yeah we've had cases but none that would hit high enough for the fbi to investigate.  No point stressing, we'll find out soon enough.

 

So I flip on the radio, violin music fills the car.  I glance over in time to see the slightest quirk of his lips.  I ask, "Really?"

 

He glances back at me, "I did tell you that I enjoy the violin."

 

"Well yeah," I respond, "but still, I was expecting something else."

 

I hit the set stations on the radio.  Number one is the violin, followed by a talk show.  The third isnt even in english, maybe German.  The fourth is playing an advertisement and the fifth is some opera song.  The sixth though is playing eighties music, that's hilarious.  

 

So I sing along:

 

"Sign says, woo, stay away fools

'Cause love rules at the love shack  
Well it's set way back in the middle of a field  
Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back  
Glitter on the mattress  
Glitter on the highway  
Glitter on the front porch  
Glitter on the hallway

The love shack is a little old place where  
We can get together  
Love shack, baby  
Love shack, baby  
Love shack, that's where it's at  
Love shack, that's where it's at"

 

Sean raises an unimpressed eyebrow at my shenanigans.  So I wiggle and dance as much as the seat belt will allow.  I wave my arms a bit like the macarena dance which earns an amused huff.  So far so good.  His shoulders are relaxing and hes no longer squeezing the steering wheel.   So I put a bit more emphasis into the song:

 

"Huggin' and a-kissin', dancin' and a-lovin'  
Wearin' next to nothing 'cause it's hot as an oven  
The whole shack shimmies  
Yeah the whole shack shimmies  
The whole shack shimmies when everybody's movin' around  
And around and around and around  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
Folks linin' up outside just to get down  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
Funky little shack  
Funky little shack

Hop in my chrysler, it's as big as a whale  
And it's about to set sail  
I got me a car, it seats about twenty, so come on  
And bring your jukebox money"

 

He shakes his head and pointedly looks away from me.  The kids in the back of the car next to us laugh and point.  No doubt they think I'm crazy.  So I turn in the seat to face him and pretend to sing into my fist.   This gets a chuckle.

 

"The love shack is a little old place where  
We can get together  
Love shack baby  
A love shack baby  
Love shack, baby love shack  
Love shack, baby love shack  
Love shack, baby love shack (oh baby that's where it's at)  
Love shack, baby love shack (baby that's where it's at)

Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
Knock a little louder baby!  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
I can't hear you  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
Knock a little louder sugar!  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
I can't hear you

Bang bang bang on the door baby, knock a little louder  
Bang bang on the door baby, bang bang!  
On the door baby, bang bang!  
On the door, bang bang!  
On the door baby, bang bang!"

 

He can't quite manage the disapproving look when his eyes are shinning with laughter.  He tries though, I'll give him that.  But I don't let it stop me.  I settle back and belt out the words as loud as I can.  He slaps my chest to get me to stop but it's barely a hit so I keep going.  I do sing quieter and start bobbing my head to the tune.

 

"You're what?  
Tin roof  
Rusted!

Love shack, baby love shack!  
Love shack, baby love shack!  
Love shack, baby love shack!  
Love shack, baby love shack!"

 

He shakes his head, lips quirked in a smile, "You done?"

 

Another song comes on and just to annoy him I belt out the first few words.  He burst out in laughter.  His hand catches the back of my neck and pulls me close.  We kiss, plenty of tongue but we're both smiling too much to get too into it.  He releases me with a laugh and a smile.  I settle back into the seat proudly.  

 

"You're something else, you know," he teases.

 

I grin, "Yeah, I'm awesome!"

 

He shakes his head, "If only the Wesen could see you now."

 

I nod along sagely, "Yep, there would be less screaming 'grimm!' and a bit more cooperation I would think."

 

He pulls into the garage.  At least it wasn't a long drive.  The good thing about Saturday mornings is the traffic is light.  And there's plenty of parking.  We head in, the elevator opening almost instantly.  I stand close enough to lean against him if he lets me.  

 

He smiles back, "We need to hand in the paperwork first.  Then I will allow some public affection."

 

I grin back unashamed, "So I will be free to serenad you?"

 

"God, no!" He laughs, "But a kiss now and then would be nice."

 

The elevator dings so we step out into the empty hall.  Wu hurries towards us, talking before he reaches our side, "We have a problem!  The feds are gone and I called the main office and not only did they not send anyone here but they didn't recognize the people I described."

 

Sean stiffness beside me, "Someone came here posing as fbi?  You're sure they're not legit?"

 

Wu is already nodding, "Yes!  I had them check the names and descriptions of our guys.  They both had thick accents, European, and the names I had are from deceased agents."

 

Sean starts pacing.  Who in the hell would walk into a police station pretending to be feds? And why? What could possibly be worth the risk? They must've wanted Sean here but why? 

 

Wu pulls out his notebook as he continues to explain, "They showed up about ten minutes before I called you.  The first identified himself as agent VanDegris.   But the only agent VanDegris the fbi had died four years ago in a suspect shootout.  The badge numbers match but the description doesn't.  The second guy only identified himself as agent Reinford which didn't match the badge number he gave."

 

Sean stops pacing, "What exactly did they ask for?"

 

Wu shifts nervously, answering, "VanDegris said that they needed to speak with you immediately.  He said it was a matter of national security.  They hovered until I made the call.  Then they've said they would wait in your office."

 

Sean nods so Wu continues, "I left to get the key from Carl in security but when we got back they were both gone.  I thought at first that they went looking for me or grabbed a coffee or something but they're not in the building."

 

"Show me the security footage," Sean demands.

 

Wu waves us to follow.  We hurry along to the security room.  Carl woges into a bauershwein and freezes.  Sean orders the footage be shown and he jumps to comply.  Thankfully it was already up.  Sean takes one look at the image and starts cursing, in Russian I think.  Then he turns on his heel and rushes out.

 

I race to catch up as he's jumping in the elevator.  His fingers flying over his phone screen.  He explains, his voice strained, "I know those men.  They're both members of the laufer.  I don't know why they're here but it's not good.  I need to get home."

 

"Sure, yeah, of course," I agree.  "What do you need me to do?"

 

He glances up for a moment, "I'm going to need you to be a Grimm."

 

Okay.  Yeah, I can do that.  So I nod and agree as he continues to fiddle with his phone in frustration.  The elevator opens and we rush our, hurrying to the car.  He tosses me the keys, "You drive, I need to make calls."

 

So I drive.  I even turn the lights and sirens on since it's clear we're in a hurry.  He finally gets someone to answer and barks out orders to check the house and grounds and protect Hadrian.  Why would they be going after Hadrian?  I wait until he hangs up the phone to ask.

 

He shifts, his brows furrowed in anger, "You remember how I told you that Freddie got him hooked on drugs in order to question him?"

 

"Yeah, that's why he skipped town."

 

Sean nods, "The laufer were the ones he was gathering information for.  I've also caught two spies asking questions of our hexens.  I don't want to think they will go after him but I'm worried that they will."

 

"But why?" I ask.

 

He sighs, "For the same reason my father seems proud of Hadrian.  Because he's powerful.  If they can contorol him then imagine what they could accomplish."

 

I can't imagine.  I can't help but think there is a lot that I'm not understanding.  Then Sean starts coughing.  Deep hacking coughs.  He doubles over for a moment, then leans back with blood on his fist.  He's coughing up blood!

 

Wide panicked eyes meet mine.  He doesn't even have to say it.  I press down on the gas.  We have to get to the manor.  Now!

 

There's light that balloons upward. Then there's a loud roar.   The ground is shaking and I know Sean is screaming but I can barely hear him.  Just as suddenly as it comes, it stops.  Sean sitting beside me heaving, doubled over.  

 

That was an explosion!  What in the hell!  I can see the smoke and dust before we reach the gates.  The manor is gone!  It's gone!  And bodies are strewn around like fallen leaves.

 

The gates open automatically, the system undamaged.  I don't drive far.  The destruction reaches farther than the fountain which has been blasted into rubble.  There is one body laying where the statues were and a leg sticking out of the water.  What happened?!

 

Someone slaps the window.  A bloody hand, fingers pressing against the glass.  I look out at Carmen, dust in her hair and blood on her face.  I hurry to get out to help her but she waves me back.  Sean is there, somehow he's there.

 

She's trying to explain.  Something about a curse on Tara and Evelyn.  They were trying to fight it, the whole coven chanting.  Then Hadrian shoves them back with his power.  She said they barely cleared the wall before the explosion.  Fire and shrapnel chasing them as they fell.  She doesn't think many survived.

 

I call it in while she's explaining.  Dispatch confirms they will send all cars and ambulances over stat.  I try to get Carmen settled in the car but she insists on searching for Nina and I can't stop her.  Sean takes off for the house shouting for Hadrian.  I chase after him.  


	21. Chapter 21

Sean

 

Chapter 21

 

There's nothing now.  I can't feel anything.  Sounds seem to be filtered from behind closed doors.  Lights are dull, everything grey.  It all moves so fast and yet so slow.  Some things I focus on and other things slip past.

 

I was fine when we pulled up.  No, not fine.  My chest hurt like someone had carved my insides out.  My throat and eyes burned.  But I pushed through it.  At least until Carmen started explaining what happened.  

 

Then my ears began to buzz and my eyes watered.  It hit me that this is why.  This is why I was lured to the station.  This is what they wanted.  They didn't want to control Hadrian.  No, they wanted to destroy him.  They saw him as a threat and so they acted.

 

But that begs the question of why would they spare me?  The laufer have never been overly bothered by the odd collarateral damage.  So why go through the charade to spare my life?  They had to know I would know.  They had to realize that I would be pissed, I would hunt them down.  So why would they take that risk?

 

The answer is just as painful... mother.  Who else could, or even would, insist on saving me?  How else would they know about the party?  How would they know when to attack?  The entire coven was present for the shower.  And mother knew.  She knew and shes the only one that would pass along the information while insisting that I survive.

 

I don't want to believe...  But the manor is a pile of ruble.  There are bodies and body parts strewn about like bits of paper.  I recognize Amelia's corpse on top of where the statues once stood, on the fountain.  She's mostly whole even though she's impaled on something metal.

 

I rush forward, shouting for Hadrian.  I need to find my son!  I pass an arm, palm up with a gold watch and bracelet set.  I'm fairly sure that it belongs to Hannah.  The rest of the body isn't here.

 

I pass two bodies on the lawn.  Both with limbs at odd angles.  They're probably dead but they may be alive.  I don't stop to check.  I need to find my son!  Others will come soon and can check them.  Right now, Hadrian needs me!

 

I move past the fountain.  I must be careful now where there is so much destruction.  I ignore the body in the water.  Blonde hair obscures the head, it's neck and arm twisted badly.  I don't look too closely at the face.  The swollen belly tells me it's Josie.  

 

I try not to think about it too much.  I do point at her to gain Nick's attention.  He jumps forward to check her.  It's no doubt that she's dead but the babe might live.  I wait long enough for him to press on her belly, a gush of red flooding into the water.  He shakes his head.  They're both lost.

 

We move forward cautiously.  Several vehicles are overturned as well as great chunks of the manor, brick and wood, litter the area.  There's a blonde crushed under a car, Irisa.   And a body with curly pale red hair lays on top of an overturned car, Darcy.

 

We move up to where the front door was.  One door is still there standing.  The other blown to bits.  A black leg rests on the front steps.  There's even still a red shoe attached.  I can't even begin to guess who it belonged to.  We move past it without stopping.

 

There is far too much destruction blocking us from hall, we can't enter here.  I do try to look through the best I can.  I only manage to spot straight ruby red hair, Nora.  She's crushed under a dresser and what looks like a tub.  There's also a body caught in the rubble beneath her that I can see clearly, Michelle.  Her face is turned towards the office, hair styled neatly in braids. 

 

I move instead to the wall.  Or rather where the wall should be.  There's a crib in the way so I shove it aside.  There's a body half in, half out of the wall.  Literally.  The only thing connecting the pieces is a stretch of pink intestines.  I ignore Nick gagging at the sight.

 

I hear voices behind us and I know without looking that cops are starting to show.  I don't know how much time has past but I don't think it's much.  They must have been nearby.  Either that, or they followed us from the prescenct.  I ignore them though.  Hadrian needs me.  I have to find my son!  

 

There's a black mans arm, Trevor's.  It's sitting on a portion of the wall that was blown outward like a drawbridge.  I shout for Hadrian again.  He still doesn't answer.  Maybe he's knocked out.  Surely that must be it.  Yes, he's unconscious.  I just need to find him.  He'll be okay.

 

Sirens wail in the distance.  More help is coming.  A woman cries for help far off to the side.  I don't bother to look.  She's not important.  They are not important.  Only Hadrian is important.  So I keep looking.

 

I climb over the broken wall and shifting debris.  Nick follows close behind.  I step over the body, burnt as it is.  Brown hair this time and a swollen belly, Madeline.  Nick stops to check her but with heavy bricks collapsed on top of her I doubt it's worth the look.

 

It's hard to see past all the mess.  I try to think of where he could be.   I ignore the legs sticking out from under a bed.  Just as I ignore the bodies pierced on the stair railings.  I keep shouting for Hadrian.  He still isn't answering me.  I have to find him!

 

I keep close to the wall with the fireplaces.  That wall seems to have held out the best.  I find Trevor pressed into the fireplace nearest the front.  There's a pale arm wrapped around his waist so he must've tried to save someone.  Unfortunately for them, the bricks of the fireplace collapsed down and crushed them.

 

My foot slips on something squishy.  I nearly fall but Nick catches me.  I look down and see pink... and red.  It's... small.  It's.. bloody.  

 

I hear Nick turn and vomit.  There's a roaring in my ears that chases away all sounds.  My vision tunnels in on it.  It takes longer than I like for me to understand what it is I'm seeing.  

 

It is... or rather it was... A baby.

 

There's a long tube, the umbilical cord, leading under the bits of wall I was walking on.  I lean down to look.  

 

There isn't much light but I can still see her.  Red curls, freckled face, blood everywhere.  Tara is dead.  And with the way she's crushed and how part of her stomach was ripped open I doubt the other baby lives.

 

But this is good.  Or well, not good, but Hadrian should be close!  I try to lift up some of the pieces.  It takes a while.  I find Stephanie's head, burnt and bloody.  I find pieces of a crib crushed beneath a dresser.  I find the headboard of a bed that's cut Anya in half.

 

I find a black leg and follow it.  I have to move a couch to get to her.  The couch actually seemed to protect her some.  She's mostly whole and her huge belly doesn't look crushed.  One of the babies may have survived.  

 

I tell Nick as much.  Only, when I look at him he's crying.  He's apologising and reaching for me and trying to pull me away.  I tell him I'm fine.  I tell him we found Evelyn so Hadrian will be close.  I tell him to check the babies.

 

He's crying and hugging me.  I hear the words but it's like I don't understand them.  What does Nick mean Hadrian is there?  What does he mean that he's dead?  It can't be true!  It's not true!  I shove Nick away and turn back to the body.

 

Hearing it, knowing it, doesn't help.  Not really.  It still takes a moment to understand what I'm seeing.  It takes a moment to recognize the flayed back, spine exposed.  There's a leg missing from the knee down.  And there's so much blood.  But now I can see the open emerald eyes.  The dark brown hair matted down with blood.  The back half of the skull crushed in.

 

I still shake him.  I still shout his name.  I still plead with him to wake up.  Even as I know it's useless.  Even when I know that he's gone.  I still try to call him back to me.

 

I can't seem to get enough air.  Nick tries to pull me away but I fight him.  I shove him away and I cling to my son.  I shake him and tug at him.  Why won't he wake up?  I scream at him.  Why won't he wake up?


	22. Chapter 22

Nick

 

Chapter 22

 

It's still a shock.  Weeks later and I still expect to wake up and it all be just a dream.  Or rather a nightmare.  But it was real.  It was real and bloody and horrifying.  Even now I don't know how to describe it.

 

Sean isn't any better.  He knelt there shaking Hadrians corpse for a few minutes before he just broke down.  I held him as he sobbed.  I held him as he pleaded for his son to wake.  I held him and let him cry it all out.

 

Other first responders were showing up by then, police, fireman, paramedics.  There were so many people crawling through the wreckage looking for survivors.  But there wasn't any.  At least not in the house.  The few survivors we had were all out in the yard.  They were the ones Hadrian shoved out.

 

Crews worked for days shifting through the rubble.  Most of the bodies were intact except for the odd limb blown off.  We found Shannon buried in the fireplace with Trevor.  It looks like he tried to save her.  It should've worked.  Except it was too close to the blast.  They died instantly.  Sean was too numb by that point to react.

 

They even figured out where the bomb originated from.  Pieces of shrapnel embedded in wrapping paper tells the story.  Somehow it was smuggled in amongst the presents.  What kind of sick fuck bombs a baby shower?  They put the bomb in a box and wrapped it up all pretty with a bow.  No one would've even looked twice.

 

I asked Sean about it.  He blames his mother.  He says she loved him in her own way but always thought him weak and easily manipulated.  She believed that Hadrian was using him as a puppet.  That Hadrian had control of him and he was too foolish to notice.  He says she wanted to get rid of Hadrian and the coven he created.

 

What in the hell kind of person does that?  What kind of person murders innocents?  How could his mother claim to love him and at the same time destroy his entire world?  What kind of arrogant monster is she?  I ask him if he's sure that she's involved.

 

He explains how he came to realise the truth.  He explains why she left.  He tells me the truth about Hadrian.  And that's a mind blowing kind of thing.  I mean, a whole other world?  How do you wrap your head around that?  But I know Hadrian.  Anyone who has met the boy knows he's a good person.  So why did she think him a threat?

 

Then he told me about the connections his mother has.  He told me about the Kershite leader of the laufer that's madly in love with her.  He told me the names of the agents who came here.  One of the men, a man named Mercer, was his friend.  And the one most likely to have set the bomb.  He told me everything in that same dead voice.

 

He said that their intent was to destroy the coven.  Well, they certainly did that.  But I still don't get the why.  The coven as a whole, or even the individuals, weren't a threat to anyone.  Sean and Hadrian made it clear that they were rooted here and would not leave.  So why try to murder the whole coven?  But he just says it's because they were too powerful.  As if that's reason enough.

 

Besides Carmen, there were five other hexens alive but injured.  We found Nina caught between two overturned cars in the front yard.  She was pinned by a badly broken leg as well as having a broken arm and rib.  Carmen cried when they found her alive.  She got out of the hospital the other day and is still bruised with heavy casts.

 

They found Alina in the backyard.  No one is sure how she got there, not even her.  But she was found crying and stumbling out past the garden with blood on her face.  Beyond a scratch and being in shock she was fine.  She left the next day.  I don't blame her.  She wanted to go back home to her mother.  Sean didn't seem bothered.  Not that much bothers him anymore.

 

Tasha was found unconscious but otherwise unharmed near the gate.  She cried that all she wanted was to live her life freely.  She said that she just wanted to be safe.  She said she just wanted to be a normal person, not a hexenbiest.  Rosalee managed to calm her some.  I don't know what they talked about but it calmed the hysterics.

 

The last two found were Sarah, who is going through the police academy, and Jami, a bartender.  Both were injured but only kept in the hospital overnight for observation.  Sarah bounced back quickly and is already back at work.  Jami hasn't spoken yet.  But she did bring out the hard liquors and got us all drunk.  She hasn't stopped drinking since.

 

It was sheer dumb luck that they survived.  Though I don't think Jami agrees.  She lost her partner of a decade.  Still, there was nothing more they could do.  There was no warning, no way of knowing.  Hadrian tried to save them.  He did.  There just wasn't enough time.  The blast came too quick and too powerful.  

 

Sean went into shock.  Not that I blame him any, we all are in a bit of shock.  He wouldn't respond to me or anyone else.  Until we tried to put him in an ambulance.  That woke him up.  Then he snapped back to himself and told us off for harassing him.

 

There was good news, all things considered.  One of the medics cut Evelyn open.  He said that the fetal monitor detected a heartbeat.  It was faint and slower than it should be but it was there.  And he cut out the babies.  

 

Two were dead and didn't respond to CPR but the third, she moved.  She survived!  So they rushed her to the hospital.  Carmen went with her to act as a guard.  I don't think anyone will try to kill the baby but I don't know for sure.  Better to be safe than sorry.

 

She's small, at only 36 weeks.  She has dark brown skin and soft black hair.  She weighs in at four pounds and seven ounces.  Her lungs are not as mature as the doctors would like so they're keeping her under an oxygen hood.  I've been calling it her astronaut helmet.  Its cute, in a wierd hospital sort of way.

 

Sean hasn't visited her yet.  I think it's still all too painful.  He hasn't done much of anything.  He's taken a sabbatical from work.  It will be strange to go in each day and not see him.  They're going to set us up with a temporary replacement for the six months he's taking off.  I'm not sure how well that will work.

 

I convinced him to stay with me a while.  Somehow I ended up with the hexens crashing at my house too.  I'm still not sure how I was talked into that one.  I guess they figured it would be safety in numbers.  

 

I didn't argue.  Mostly because they actually cared about Sean and Hadrian.  And they have been a big help.  Well, except that they're talking about us needing a house.  I'm not sure how I feel about that.  Not that I mind them.  I'm just not sure if I want to share a home with them long term.

 

So it doesn't surprise me that much when I come home from work to find Sean packing a bag. The hexens don't look too pleased. In fact it looks like they disagree with whatever he's doing. But his jaw is set in that determined way he has. I doubt anything will change his mind. 

 

So when he says that he is going after the laufer I don't hesitate to tell him that I'm coming too. He stares me down for a minute, tense and ready for a fight. I hold his gaze until he nods his consent. I call Hank to let him know I will be missing work for a month, family emergency. He says he'll help handle things on that end. I still may get fired but Sean is more important. We stop by the trailer for supplies. Sean assures me we won't have to worry about customs. I guess we're really doing this.


	23. Chapter 23

Sean

 

Chapter 23

 

Nick is apparently afraid of flying.  We're flying first class under false passports and he's sweating and gripping the armrests like his life depends on it.  I think about teasing him but decide against it.  It wouldn't be appropriate right now. And I don't feel much like teasing. 

 

I do wonder if Hadrian would be as afraid of flying.  Somehow I doubt it.  I had meant to take him on vacation.  We might've gone to Europe, or perhaps a cruise.  I remember wanting to do something to reward him after he got clean.  But we never did.  I never took him away somewhere just to relax.  I regret that now.

 

"Distract me," Nick pleads through gritted teeth.

 

I squeeze his thigh in comfort.  He huffs a laugh, "Tell me about this Mercer guy.  How do you know him?"

 

So I tell him, "Edward Mercer was a munitions and explosives expert with the army."

 

Nick makes a choking noise.  I glance over to him.  His voice strained as he asks, "Really?  How did you two meet?" 

 

"He was a steinandlier," I tell him,  "We met when I first moved to America.  He was the laufer agent that helped me get settled.  He also helped me get into the acadamy."

 

Nick shifts guilty, "Sorry."

 

I nod, "It was a long time ago.  I did once call him a friend.  Obviously that's changed.  Such is the way of things."

 

He drums his fingers, "So, do we have a plan?"

 

I glance around the plane just to be sure no one is listening before I answer, "Kill them all."

 

He hums, "Good plan."

 

"I chose an easy plan so you wouldn't get confused," I tease.

 

He scoffs, "What?  I am the master at complicated plans."

 

"Yes," I hum, "Is that why you always get in such trouble on a case."

 

He huffs, "Totally not my fault that others don't follow the rules."

 

I chuckle at that.  His hand grips mine and for a moment he seems to forget the plane.  But the stewardess comes by with drinks and he's back to having a death grip on the armrests.  This is going to be a long flight. At least there's alcohol. Maybe I can get him drunk.

 

We land a few hours later.  Getting through customs takes a while but everything clears.  It helps that they think we're antiques dealers.  At least it explains Nicks weapons. And I explain away his slight inebriation by his fear of flying.  And he's doing much better now that we're on steady ground. 

 

So overall, not much of an issue. That said, this should really be more difficult than it is. But it works in our favor so I'm not likely to complain. I imagine Nick will. He will no doubt lament their lack of security. And in any other situation I would too. But as this benefits our purpose I'll keep quiet on the issue.

 

Finding the laufer headquarters is easy enough. I still have memories of when they smuggled me out of the country.  Those old hat's don't change much.  I give Nick one last chance to back out.  He refuses.  He tells me that he's with me til the end.  It would be more romantic if he wasn't giving me that mischievous smile.  

 

So we suit up and head out.  The laufer headquarters is an old farm.  The house lights are all on but it looks empty.  No doubt they are meeting in the barn out back.  There shouldn't be many here.  Or at least there usually isnt.  Still, we must be cautious. 

 

The cover of night helps hide our approach.  The two guards on patrol fall quietly.  I pick up their guns, handing one to Nick.  Thank goodness they weren't Wesen or they might have spotted us before we got them.  But they weren't able to raise the alarm so we proceed.  

 

There are two more guards near the barn doors.  Both are carrying guns.  Our guns would be too loud so I tell Nick to use the crossbow.  The first falls quickly but the second tried to shout.  An arrow in his throat stops his call.  We hurry over to their bodies and take their guns.  No one seems to have heard his shout so we breach the barn.  

 

There was some kind of meeting taking place.  Several people gathered around a table. Claude and Mercer amongst them but so is Meisner.  That's unfortunate. Them I want dead but Martin and I were friends in childhood. He's a good man. I don't believe for a moment that he would slaughter pregnant women. Still, I have to kill them all. If even one survives they woukd seek vengeance on us. I can't take that risk.

 

There are various books and papers that they are arguing over.  Perhaps they were planning an attack of their own. We can't risk waiting too long. I recognize a few Wesen amongst their group.  Nick and I both have the guns we took from the guards and at my signal we both open fire. 

 

There's flashes of lights and barking of guns.  There's shouts and screams.  Some of them dive for cover.  Others dive for weapons.  Light bulbs explode overhead.  The guns click empty before our enemies are down.

 

We move forward with axe and sword.  The survivors woge or scramble for weapons.  It's a race to see who wins.  Nick is in his element.  No longer is he the sweet cop.  Now he is as he was always meant to be, his ancestors heir.  

 

Shouts of Grimm rise up.  A few people try to flee.  It does little good.  If they don't fall to the bullets I fire the Nick catches them with his axe.   He's grown rather fond of that thing.  I shouldn't be as proud of him as I am.

 

By the time it's over there's barely any light to see.  There's overturned furniture and broken bodies on the floor.  Claude, the leader of the laufer is slumped over on the floor with several bullet wounds in his stomach.  He tries in vain to stem the flow.  But theres far too much blood on the ground.  He won't survive either way.

 

He tries to plead but only blood bubbles out of his mouth.  I kneel down next to him.  My eyes meet his.  I can see he's shocked.  I can see he wasn't expecting this.  I lean close and tell him, "You never should have come after my family."

 

His eyes widen.  Then the life in them fades away.  One last breath leaves his body.  I brush off my hands and stand.  Sharp pain jolts my side.  I glance down to see blood staining my shirt.  Nick hurries over but I wave him away.  

 

With a huff he tells me he's going to get our first aid kit.  I watch him walk off.  Then I take a moment to look around.  Why were so many gathered?  What were they doing?


	24. Chapter 24

Nick

 

Chapter 24

 

The table is overflowing with maps and graphs.  Some are yellowed with age while others are crisp and new.  All are of the same area, the black forest of Germany.  
Sean leans over the table.  His eyes studying the maps as he keeps pressure on his side.  

 

I ignore the bodies on the floor. If I don't think about it then maybe it's not as real. I've killed before, what Grimm hasn't. But it doesn't get any easier. And I don't know which were Wesen and which weren't. Not that it matters. These are the people who murdered innocent women and children, unborn babies. I have no problem calling them enemy. I just wish I didn't have to kill them. But what's done is done.

 

I set the bag down, pulling out a vial of Hadrians trank.  Sean doesn't even flinch when I push his hand away and pour the thick cream over the three bullet wounds.  There's a bit of a sizzle, or maybe a bubble, as the wounds close.  I wish we could at least pull out the bullets but we don't have the time. Hopefully he won't get an infection. Maybe now we can go home.

 

"Nick," Sean calls distractedly, "Do you know what this is?"

 

I shrug indifferently but obligingly look it over.  Theres a few pages with hand drawn maps oddly shaped. He holds one out for me to take.  Its something I've seen before but where?  Then it hits me... the key.  The key Aunt Marie left me has a similar design.  The design is a map.  And the laufer had figured it out.  But how do they have the drawings?

 

Sean opens one of the books to find a surprise.  The book is hollowed out and in the open center sits four keys.  We share a look, both of us shocked.  How did the laufer get the keys?  Why do they have them? What were they going to do? We're they going after it?

 

Sean pulls a chair closer and sits down, far more animated than he's been in a while.  At least he's showing interest in something. So I pull up a chair and join him.  Between the two of us we sort out the maps and drawings.  There's also a few printout listings of churches for the area.  

 

Sean sees it.  Probably because he has been looking for this thing for years.  But he sees the mark on one of the churches.  He realized what the laufer were planning, what they had seen. Now we have the maps to a treasure or weapon beyond compare. He looks so excited as he explains it, so enthusiastic.

 

I don't argue when he says we should go.  It's not like I have a better plan.  I'm probably fired anyway.  And I must admit that I'm curious to see what this great treasure or weapen may be.  So we pack up the maps and keys and head out.  And I don't say a word when he lights the building on fire.  Probably best to let it all burn.

 

Sean says that we should look at catholic churches in the area.  Since the knight would most likely have thought holy ground a safe place to hide the weapon, that's where we should look.  That's also what the laufer must have thought.  It would explain the list of churches they had.  Unfortunately, none of the churches on the list match up.  Still, we agree to try for the one that most fits the map.

 

It takes us a couple days to get to the church Sean thinks is it.  Only the church is too new.  And according to the priest, there's no churches in the area like what we're searching for.  So we're back to square one.  Then it hits me.  What if it's not a church?  What if it's buried in the ground.

 

Sean is quick to jump in that they would choose high ground, a hill.  We compare the maps again and agree, time to go into the woods.  It takes hours to reach the area.  Night falls and the dark only makes it all more difficult.  But we keep searching.

 

It's shear dumb luck that we find it.  Rocks lined up in a rectangular shape.  Probably the remains of the old church.  A square foundation stone.  And somehow we triggered a trap that has the ground drop out from beneath us.

 

We land in a stone hall with a dirt floor.  Flashlights shine on walls stacked with skulls.  Sean smiles, "This is it!"

 

So we follow the hall as far as it goes which isn't far.  Between trying to dig and shifting around the bodies we don't find anything.  Then the lantern falls and breaks, plunging us into darkness.  Before I can light up my flashlight I hear Sean call out my name.

 

Seven skulls glowing.  They're faced backwards in the shape of a G.  This must be it!  We shift away the skulls to reveal a shield.  Behind that is a small metal chest.  Sean still has the keys from the laufer headquarters so we try them.  

 

All four keys click into place.  I add my own with a blush.  I probably should've told him I brought it.  It wasn't even on purpose.  I brought it because aunt Marie said to never let it out of my sight.  And while the keys all fit it still doesn't open.  Sean doesn't bat an eye.  He just pulls a case out of his pocket and picks the last two locks.  I'm surprised that it works, but it does.  

 

Inside is a small cloth bag and an inscription on the lid.  The inscription reads, "Die stärkste Waffe ist die Zeit"

 

Sean opens the bag and pours the contents into his hand.  It's sand.  A handful of golden sand.  He sighs in disappointment.  His hand shifts to pour away the sand.  


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how I had it before so I've changed the chapter. Hope you all enjoy😊

Sean

 

Chapter 25

 

Waking is difficult.  There's a pounding in my head and a ringing in my ears.  My body feels heavy, limbs refusing to move on command.  A pained groan escapes.

 

My eyes blink open.  Eyelids heavy, I blink again.  My fingers twitch even as my arm refuses to move.  I blink a third time, and a fourth.  It takes a while even after my eyes focus for me to see.

 

Something is wrong here.  There is light here, dulled slightly and natural.  There is blandness above me, a white ceiling.  It's familiar even as I struggle to remember why it shouldn't be.  Why is this ceiling wrong?  Why does anxiety sit heavy in my gut?  Why does my chest feel hollow?  

 

It's white and smooth, familiar in its simplicity.  There's a swirled raised design above me and a light fixture hanging from the center.  The lights are small bulbs on long limbs that cross back and forth in a prism like shape.  It's a ceiling I've looked at for years.  It's one I know as clearly as I know my own name.  So why is it wrong?

 

I try to turn my head to the side.  It's difficult.  My neck is stiff and strained, the muscles refusing to obey.  The heavy feeling is a bit like being held down.  As if hands are pressing me into the mattress.  I struggle to fight free.

 

I feel myself twitching.  I almost want to scream.  Something is wrong here, very wrong.  What happened to me?  Was I injured?  Was I poisoned?  Am i being attacked?  

 

The door opens, bright artificial light floods the room.  A hesitant voice calls out, "Sir... Mr. Sean?... are you... are you alright?"

 

I try to turn my head towards the voice but it doesn't move.  I try to call out but only a groan escapes.  My jaw is locked tight, teeth clenched together.  My limbs are stiff as if rigor mortis has already set in.  What is wrong with me?

 

The bed shift under a new weight.  A face moves into view.  Soft, thick black hair, wide almond shaped emerald eyes, pale skin stretched over thin cheeks, Hadrian!  Why is that a shock?  Why does it cause my heart to hurt?  Why can I not remember?

 

His accent is thicker with concern when he speaks, "Sir, can you move?  Should I get help?"

 

Get help?  Yes, get help.  Yes, I need help.  Something is wrong with me.  Something is wrong with my body.  It refuses to move.  Something is wrong with my memories too.  I don't know what happened, but it was something bad.

 

One timid hand reaches out.  Long fingers brush softly over my forehead and down my cheek.  His eyes are wide with fear, too much white visible.  His voice shakes, "Sir, your power is shaking like crazy.  Are you having a siezure?"

 

Am I?  Is that what is happening?  Am i doing this to myself?  This has never happened before!  My head is pounding, I don't know what to do!  What do I do?  How do I stop it?  A sob escapes me.

 

Hands press against my cheek, caging my face.  A weight settles over me, different to the one holding me down.  This one is barely there.  Emerald eyes full of determined fire lock with my own.  He leans forward until his forehead touches mine.  Then, with a soft exhale, he closes his eyes.

 

There is warmth.  A bit like being curled under your favorite blanket.   It's soft and soothing in the way a mother's hug is for their child.  It helps, like stroking down a cat's back.  The heavy weight is lighter, tension drains away.  The power never get stronger.  It stays a soft humming warmth.  

 

My right shoulder relaxes as if released from a vice like grip.  I don't move yet.  There isn't a need too.  I'm safe here.  I'm safe and warm and held.  My leg shifts on its own, no longer stiff and straight.  My foot flexes, then my hands.  They're small movements.  But that's okay, I'm safe here.

 

The next warm puff of breath I feel earns a sigh from me.  My back relaxes from its ramrod straightness.   Is straightness even a word?  If so it's an odd word to be sure.  Now there is nothing holding me down.  No heavy weight, no panic strangling my chest.  I'm safe here.  Everything is going to be alright.

 

I feel him lean back, his weight settling on my thighs.  Emerald eyes watch me, full of concern.  But he shouldn't be concerned for me.  I'm okay now.  I have my son back, my sweet Hadrian.  I have him back and I'll be just fine.  I'll never let anyone hurt him.  I'll keep him safe this time.  I wont loose him again.

 

Some of that must've been aloud because his expression softens.  His eyes, so bright and gentle, shine as he smiles softly back at me.  I reach up to cup his cheek in my hand.  My arms are still heavy.  Not in the way they were before, no, but more like how heavy your limbs can feel if you exercise too much.  My whole body feels that way.  But it's okay, because I have my sweet boy back.

 

I remember now.  The memories come back all at once and yet I'm not startled.  For all that it's overwhelming, the images that flood my mind, I don't even flinch.  The warmth is still there.  That gentle feeling that has me bundled and boneless as a contented kitten.  My sweet Hadrian, his power still soothing me.  Always so willing to help others.  Always so quick to do anything he can without a single thought to what he might gain.

 

I remember the explosion.  I remember the chaos of the scene.  I remember the smoldering smell, the air thick with dust.  I remember the bodies... so many bodies.  I remember the horror of what I found in that house.  And I remember the cold rage that took over.  That empty numbness that demanded death.  The coldness that didn't care that one of the babies survived.  It didn't care that Nick and the hexens were looking to me to lead.  It didn't care about anything except getting revenge.  

 

And I did, I killed those responsible.  And Nick and I, like a couple of idiots, followed the trail laid out for us.  We didnt hesitate or question.  I didnt want to go back to a canton without my son.  Not when i had lost everything.  Because it wasnt just loosing him.  It was loosing everything that cane with him.

 

With Hadrian I finally had acceptance, safety, family.  With Hadrian I had a home, a future.  With Hadrian I stood ten feet tall and no enemy could overcome me.  But with him gone...  Well, then I'm just a halfbreed bastard who can't even brew a trank.  I can't keep my home safe.  I can't keep my people safe.  

 

All I ever wanted was to be a benevolent king of a safe canton.  I wanted to be remembered as peaceful, powerful, and wise.  I wanted everyone to know my name.  I wanted the weak to flock to me for safety.  I wanted my enemies to hesitate to attack.  I wanted fear and respect and power enough to keep people safe.  Was that really so much to ask?

 

Soft shushing sounds bring my attention back to him.  Hadrian, my sweet boy, my savior.  So much power, unrivalled and unparalleled.  Such a gentle nature, nothing at all like any Zauber I've met before.  So eagar to please, similar to the gentler Wesen breeds.  And yet so fierce is a fight, more snarl than a blutebad.  So quick to learn and eagar to please.  Savior and servant, child and man.  Such a wonderful contradiction.

 

Anyone else would've kept him humble.  Anyone else would've forced obedience.  They would've treated him like a weapon, something they can control and use.  They would've tried to force his loyalty.  But it never would've worked.  I welcomed him with open arms.  I offered all that I have and I was rewarded with loyalty unquestioned.  We became a family, a strong protective power over the canton.  And he deferred to me, never openly questioning.  My might grew.

 

I don't know how.  It must have been the sand in that chest.  What was it that was written inside?   Die stärkste waffe ist die zeit...  The strongest weapon is time.  That must've been what the sand was, time.  

 

Somehow, and I'll probably never understand how, but somehow that sand brought me back in time.  It brought me back to when Hadrian was alive.  It gave me back my son.  It gave me back my chance at greatness.  I have a future now.  I have a chance to set things right.  

 

I sit up even though it's difficult.  I wrap my arms around him and hold him close.  My sweet, sweet boy.  I'll protect him this time.  I let my gaze flit over the room.  We're in my condo, the one we left not long after mother arrived.  I'll need to find out the date.  I'll need to make plans.  I can get a handle on this, I just need to know what I should expect.

 

I stroke my fingers through his hair.  He hums and asks me if I'm okay.  I tell him that I'm well enough.  He asks if i want to stay home today.  I tell him that I will.  I ask him to hand me my phone.  He offers to get me a drink while I call in to work.  I check the date first, December 20th, 2011.  

 

Hadrian hasn't been with me long.  I strain to remember.  We bought a great deal of Christmas items for the house and spent a weekend putting it all up.  We are starting to bond, he's healing.  And at work... didn't we recover the girl, the wild blutebad lost in the woods for eight years.  So yes, good, I know what's going on.  I know what has happened and what will happen.  I can plan accordingly.


End file.
